Girl Meets Legend of Korra
by lightningX253
Summary: The year is 2020. Cory Matthews sends his classmates on an excursion trip to Bermuda for Spring Break. Little did they know that they would end up in Republic City. Weeks after their excursion, Jinora, Maya, and Riley go on adventures together. Meanwhile, A threat arises during that time. TLoK and vice versa. Set 177-178 ASC (NOTE: Rilayanora Occurs during that time).
1. Girl Meets Republic City

**This is my first fanfic that I'm writing. You may wonder why I'm writing this Crossover fanfic. It's because I found A Girl meets world fanfic, but when I looked in the Crossover section of the Girl Meets World fanfic, there was no Legend of Korra crossover fanfics. Constructive criticism on all chapters is appreciated. However, any posts carrying destructive criticism, vulgar, or posts questioning my logic (even though it is my first fanfic story, and questions are appreciated) or threatening posts (death threats or anything like "I will find you and kill you" or "I know where you live and I will stalk you" will be dealt with very severely. In the case of the first two, I will give them a fair warning. In the case of the next one, I will question their logic. and in the case of the last ones, I will find the commenter, report him/her for the comments, and even contact administration about that commenter. No if, and, or buts about it.**

Over the Spring Vacation, Cory Matthews wanted to give the guys something special. He wanted to surprise everybody. Meanwhile, over at the Matthews's house. Maya and Riley were talking.

"What a wonderful day in good old Rileytown!" Riley exclaimed.

"Ahh. The sun's too bright!" Exclaimed Maya.

"You know what would make the day even happier?" Riley Said, with beaming eyes.

"What?" Maya was annoyed by Riley's enthusiasm"

"A girl's night out!" Riley screams with joy

"Really?" Beamed Maya, her eyes almost filled with tears.

"Yes, peaches" Riley calmly said.

Maya hugged Riley, her eyes filled with tears of joy.

Maya, Riley, Farkle, Lucas, Isadora, and Auggie are hanging out at Topanga's self-titled hangout place "Topanga's". Maya talks about in the past, she's learned to forgive others, but never forgave her father for it. She began to cry as a result of that flashback. Riley comforted her as she was crying. Lucas said, "Why is she crying?" Then, from out of nowhere, Shawn Hunter and Cory Matthews come out with great news. Their Captain, Captain Herbert Greenhouse of the North, has agreed to take them to the Bahamas for the Spring. All of the college kids were excited, and Maya was jolted out of her sadness and was filled with joy. 2 weeks later, they were set to sail to the Bahamas. Captain Herbert Greenhouse of the North stated that their adventure has only one Problem, that their route puts them squarely in the crosshairs of the Bermuda Triangle, but that shouldn't be a problem since the ship is exclusively capable of navigating around the Triangle without any incident. At that time, Cory had an idea. Captain Greenhouse also said that if they run into any problems, that they should call him because he's going to be steering the ship. Maya asks why is his title called "of the north". Greenhouse simply answers that's he's sailed the Arctic and came close to the North Pole. What she didn't know was that he was a multi-dimensional traveler, able to traverse between dimensions on a dime.

As they set sail, Shawn Hunter waved goodbye to his friends.

As they traversed through the oceans, the sea was incredibly calm for a Spring day. 2 days into the journey, Cory tells his students to sit down.

"Today, we are going to be learning about-"

"STOP!" Everybody exclaimed, except for Farkle and Isadora, who smiled.

"You were about to teach us something, weren't you?" Maya and Riley asked in unison. Maya and Riley said "YAY, WE SAID SOMETHING AT THE SAME TIME" They hugged each other" Maya and Riley did the "Thunder and Lightning pose.

Cory continued, ignoring his students. "Today, we are going to be learning about the Bermuda Triangle"

Every one of his students groaned except for Farkle and Isadora, who said "YAY" in unison.

"Now, what is the Bermuda Triangle?"

Riley Said "It's has something to do with the fact that it contains lightning within the triangle"

"WRONG!" Cory Screamed

"Anybody else"

"Oh OH OH, I know!" Exclaimed Farkle

"Farkle, do you know anything about the Bermuda Triangle?"

"The Bermuda Triangle is a mysterious place where ships, planes, and even people have disappeared without a trace. The Triangle's corners are in Bermuda, Ft Lauderdale, and Puerto Rico. Part of the Bahamas sits inside of the Bermuda Triangle."

"Very Good, Farkle. I should give you a medal, but you've already won medals in science and life lessons."

Just then, a groggy Auggie said, "Are we there yet?" Topanga, who just came after Auggie, said "We're over 17 days away from the Bahamas"

At 12 AM, 5 hours after entering the mysterious triangle, Cory was outside, when a projection of a girl with an arrow-shaped tattoo appeared. She comes to the ship.

"Where am I?" The girl said.

Maya was sleeping in the room with Riley and Isadora when the girl came into the room. The girl said "Oh my god, I have entered into a very advanced warship., I got to warn my dad", just then, Auggie woke up, and the girl said, "I'm busted." Auggie eyed the spirit, and screamed "GHOST!" Topanga also woke and saw the spirit. "That's not a ghost, that's just a spirit, " The spirit said "Where am I? Is this a warship?"

Topanga was shocked. This spirit was talking to her. This spirit took on a white fog like most spirits do in the real world

"No. This is not a warship. This is a cruise ship. We're going to the Bahamas on summer vacation."

"A what? You going to where?" The spirit said.

"That's not important now," Topanga said. "What is important is the destination"

Then, the spirit started fading, as if it can no longer contain itself in the real world.

"What's your name anyways?"

"Topanga"

"I'm Ji-" The spirit faded into the night.

At 9:45 AM, the class woke up.

Cory slept at 1:00 AM, so he was drowsy afterward.

"Where are we?" Cory said

I don't know." Maya said. "It's too foggy." The visibility outside was almost zero out there.

"I had a contact with a spirit. She had an arrow-shaped tattoo on her forehead." "Topanga said"

"You know what, Ms. Matthews?" Maya said, "I had that exact dream, only I caught the last letter of her name."

"Jimena?" Farkle Said.

"That would be true if were not for the last four letters of her name" Isadora exclaimed. "I once met a girl named Nora Gilligan in my Advanced Chemistry class. I always wanted to work with her. One day, I worked with her, and..."

"And what, " Farkle said

"Well, it ended in both of us failing the whole class."

Topanga said, "I only caught the first two letters of her name before she faded."

Riley said, "and her name had 6 letters in it." Everyone's jaw dropped." "What? I had that dream."

"OMG. HER NAME IS-" Topanga yelled

Just then, the ship's navigational system's stopped working. Greenhouse said, "Looks like we got too close to the triangle. So, our ship's navigational system's won't work for a while."

So, for the next 24 minutes, everybody played a Rock-Paper-Scissors best 5 out of 9 Battle Royale. The last person Standing won the whole thing. Isadora won with a resounding 5-0 win over Maya. Next, she won a competitive 5-3 victory over Riley. The next one was her hardest test yet. She beat Lucas after being behind 4-0 over him. Then, she beat Farkle 5-1. Then, She went to the finals to compete for the Battle Royale Championship. She played against Topanga, Cory, and Auggie. Smackle Defeated Cory while Topanga defeated Auggie. Ten it was the championship. Best 10 out of 19 won the whole thing. Topanga was down 7-0 as Smackle dominated. Maya saw what appeared to be a skyscraper in the distance. Meanwhile, Topanga started to dominate the match. Before long, Topanga was tied 9-9. After 9 rock-rocks, 4 scissors-scissors and 3 paper-papers, Topanga's paper covered Smackle's rock, and she was declared the Rock-Paper-Scissors Champion while ignoring the huge statue appearing in front of them. They saw a statue of a bald boy with an arrow-shaped tattoo on his head, and they noticed a stick. Farkle, who was well-versed in Native American cultures, said "Now That is a cool staff"

The same girl with the Arrow-shaped tattoo on her head, now in Human form, said "Dad. THat's the ship that I told you about."

The tall bald man, also with the arrow-shaped tattoo on his head with a goatee and a beard growing to a point at a 35-degree angle 7 inches from his chin, said "Wow. We haven't even invented technology like this. Looks like we have visitors. Jinora. Go get the welcoming committee.

As soon as they went to port, Maya and Riley gasped in awe. "Where are we?" Riley asked

"It looks like a temple isolated from that city right there." Maya expressed with awe

"Then what's that?" Riley said

Inside the city, there was a giant crater, with a pillar of light in the middle. There were vines everywhere inside the city.

"It looks like some kind of alternate dimensional version of our city, but more ancient"

Then, Farkle remembered something he saw in a TV Series.

"Wait! That's Air Temple Island"

Riley and Maya's jaws dropped when he said that.

"What? I know my TV and the Series that I watched."

"Oh yeah, and what series would that be?" Lucas said, coming out of the ship.

"The last Airbender: The Legend of Korra"

"Who?" Riley, Maya, and Lucas said in unison.

Farkle explains all the books and the meaning of the books.

"Who's your favorite character in this TV Series?"

Just then, a girl named Jinora runs to the end of the pier.

"Who's that girl?" Maya said.

"That girl's name is Jinora. She a very skilled Airbender, just like her father Tenzin and his father, Aang.

As Jinora approached, Farkle instantly had romantic feelings for her. Smackle slapped him and reminded him that they don't know if she's engaged or not.

"Hello. My name is Jinora. The welcoming committee should be there shortly. Wow, what a beast of a ship you have here. I'm guessing you're not from around here, are you?"

Maya and Riley snickered. They said "You have a stupid name. Jinora? I wouldn't name my children that."

Just then, they got violently lifted into the air by the Airbender

"What did you say about my name?" Jinora screamed.

Maya and Riley both were crying and hugging each other. She must have lifted them several tens of feet into the air before dropping them into the water. Since Riley and Maya can't swim, they struggled to get their heads above water. Just then, a short-haired girl got into the water and started pulling the girls out of the water, waterbent them and dropped them safely into the pier

"Jinora, I am so sorry. It's just that those two foreigners are complete idiots." The girl said.

"Korra, they made fun of my name." Jinora started to cry

Topanga, who was watching all this unfold, ran outside. "YOU TWO! GET! INSIDE! NOW!"

Maya and Riley quickly ran away, but Korra stopped them with an Earth Wall. Then, they tried running away from Topanga, but she stopped them with fire blasts. Then, They were forced to run to Topanga, with assists from both Korra and Jinora, who still fought back tears. Cory's Jaw Dropped at the sight of all this. How could one person do all this, let alone two? Is this some source of magic or sorcery or something? Greenhouse said "I've seen this all the time. I've traveled to the day Sozin used his army of firebenders to wipe out the air nomads, traveled to Gravity Falls 2 years after meeting Dipper and Mabel Pines, and nearly got myself killed by Foop." Cory's Jaw dropped even lower. This was too much to handle, so Cory fainted on the spot. Meanwhile, Topanga gave Maya and Riley a stern talking to and threatened to hit them with her belt if it ever happens again. Struck with fear, Maya and Riley ran outside but were greeted with angry glazes from Farkle, Lucas, Isadora, Auggie, sans Cory, who was still out of it, Korra, Jinora, who had streaks of tears in her eyes, and now Tenzin. Then, there was a second waterbender who greeted them. Topanga greeted the waterbender.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Kya"

"Kya. "What a beautiful name."

Kya smiled, then looked at the rest of the guests and found Korra and Jinora in attack position.

"Look, people, we're sorry." Maya and Riley pleaded. They begged Jinora and Korra for forgiveness" I never should've made fun of Jinora's name. Topanga started to pull their hair.

"I think that her name is beautiful" Topanga was not convinced, so Topanga pulled their hair harder. "Stop, Ms. Matthews. You're seriously Hurting them!" Farkle said.

Jinora relented and said "Topanga, don't hurt them. They don't deserve to be hurt. I only sent them into the water. I didn't know you were going to go demonic on them."

Just then, Topanga lets go of their hair, and she cried. Of course, the young Airbender couldn't help but feel bad for them. Korra followed suit. Korra scanned their scalp, and she said. "That woman could've severely hurt them. Kya, get me some water. It's healing time."

13 hours later, Cory Wakes up in Airbender Clothing. he asks "Is this Native American clothing?" Tenzin comes through the door, and says "This is what the air nomads wore about 180 years ago, so yeah."

"What happened"

"You fainted"

"What?" I have to get to my wife and my class and my son"

"Don't worry...what was your name again?

"Cory Matthews. I am a teacher at Andrew Jackson Community College. I teach life lessons to my students."

"Who, What? Anyways, Cory, you are in good hands. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my 4 children. Rohan is a handful, and Ikki and Meelo are fighting with your students over which food is better.

"What? I have to get up!"

"No. Your energy is too weak. Jinora checked on your energy 30 minutes ago. It's still weak. You should get some rest."

Alright. If you insist. Who are you again?

"I am Tenzin, father of Rohan, Ikki, Meelo and Jinora, Husband of Pema, Brother of Kya, a Waterbender and Bumi, an Airbender, and son of Katara and Aang. I'm also best friends with Chief Sokka before he died and Lin Beifong."

"You don't have to explain all that to me. Besides, I already know by your tattoos that you're an Airbender, right?

"Right."

"Are there any more of them?"

"After Harmonic Convergence, we had more of them, but we had a tyrannical queen who captured all of the airbenders. Fortunately, we were able to free them. Unfortunately, Zaheer and his gang of thieves almost killed what remained of our tribe."

As Tenzin told more about the story, Cory got up. Immediately, Jinora opened the door and said: "Dad, I think we have a problem."

Tenzin went to look for any signs of trouble, and they find Topanga. Riley and Maya are nowhere to be seen

"I couldn't find them. It's all my fault for getting physical like this" Topanga starts crying.

Jinora said "I could help you find them. Just like how I project my spirit into your world, I can project my spirit straight to their location. My spirit energy is much stronger here than in your world.

"You can help me find them?"

"I'd be happy to oblige. I just need peace and quiet"

"Ok, Topanga, if you should kindly give Jinora some space.

Jinora mediates for 2 minutes, focusing her energy around Maya and Riley. She eventually projects an image 10 feet from their location and 20 feet from the pillar of light.

"Did you feel something?" Riley said

"Oh yeah, I definitely felt something" Maya sarcastically said

"I feel as if a spirit energy is there," Riley said

"This place is full of spirits," Maya said. "If it makes you feel any better, I might like to see the pillar of light and go inside."

Jinora's projection was getting furious, so she inches closer to Maya's position, and breathes into Maya's arms.

"What the-"

They both turn around and see Jinora's projection at the same time. They both gasped in awe.

"Maya, Ms. Matthews needs you to return to Air Temple Island. Riley, that same woman also needs you to return to that same Island, OK?"

"Why, so that she can abuse us again?"

"No, that's not what I'm trying to say. Why I'm trying to say is that Topanga forgives you. I forgive you. If you could please come back to Air Temple Island, I'll reconcile with you and we could work things out.

Maya and Riley continued into the pillar of light. The next thing they knew, they were in the spirit world.

"So that pillar of light was really a spirit portal, " Riley said, looking puzzled

"I think so. The Jury's still out." Maya said.

"As long as we stick together, Peaches, nothing can go wrong."

Back at Air Temple Island, Jinora suddenly returned to her body from meditating. She explained that Maya and Riley entered the spirit world.

"My Babies" Topanga started sobbing.

"Don't worry, I'm a spirit guide, remember? I once guided Korra into the spirit world years ago."

Topanga was at a loss for words.

Tenzin Said, "Ok, I'll give you permission to go back into the spirit world, But don't scare us like last time!"

Topanga asked "What happened last time?

Tenzin explained that she was trapped in the spirit world for weeks before and during the Harmonic Convergence.

Topanga said "Wow!"

 **In the Next Chapter, Maya and Riley meet Iroh and they continue to journey into the spirit world.**


	2. Girl Meets Spirit World (and Meets Iroh)

Riley and Maya are in the spirit world. Riley can't even begin to describe all the wonderful creatures from inside the Spirit World. Riley get's excited at the thought that more spirits must be inside the spirit world. Meanwhile, back in the material world, Jinora meditates and enters the spirit world. Then, she looks for Maya and Riley, but she finds an old, fat man with a long, and white, goatee. She realizes that she was looking at Iroh. and Maya and Riley were headed that way. Jinora heads back into the material world, and she says that Maya and Riley are headed towards a man named Iroh.

"Who's Iroh?" Topanga Asks.

"He was a personal friend of mine when I was really young. Lord Zuko and Iroh had a very complicated past when they were younger. He even once betrayed his uncle for his sister, Azula. Now, Azula is somewhere deep inside the Fire Nation Prison, never to return again."

"Who's Zuko?" Topanga asked again.

"Lord Zuko was a noble man who had a very complicated past with his father." Tenzin continued telling her about Zuko's adventures and misadventures and redeeming his place in the Fire Nation.

"So, what you're telling me is that Zuko was a bad guy after he received that scar, was hunting your father for 3 years, then turned on his father just as the eclipse ended and joined...let me get this straight...Team Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord?

"Yep. That's pretty much the gist" Just then, Lucas said, "I hate to break up your story time, but your husband, who is also your best friend, is gone."

"OH NO!" Topanga screamed in horror.

"Oh no is right" both Tenzin and Jinora said

"He is much too weak to continue on." Jinora said.

"Then how come he snuck out of his room and had enough strength to put the wall back together?"

"Wha-" Topanga screamed, this time louder.

Just then, Korra came in and heard what happened. Tenzin suggested that Topanga rides on his flying Bison, but that she's not going alone. "A flying what?" Topanga asks as she rides on Tenzin's Flying Bison.

"Are you Sure I'm going to se safe?"

"Yes. 100%. Oogi. Yip Yip." Tenzin and Topanga fly off

Farkle said. "What's going on?"

"Your teacher left the area. and also Ms. Matthews is going to find him and Riley and Maya." Jinora said.

Just then Ikki came outside.

"Farkle, is it? How do you know so much about us?"

"Because I watched your adventures."

"But do you know what happened after our adventures?"

"no, I don't.

"Well, Kai went on a vacation near parts of the Western Air Temple that haven't collapsed during Azula's rampage. Opal got engaged to Bolin and are living in the middle ring of Ba Sing Se, and Mako is working with police forces in Zaofu to try to restore the buildings back to metallic buildings after Kuvira captured the city, Kuvira is locked away in an Earth Kingdom Prison, and Asami is the Earth Kingdom Queen. The good news is that there are no Dai Li agents under her disposal.

"What about all of the other characters, Toph, Zuko, Katara and Sokka?"

"Toph is still living in the swamp, although the last time we saw her, she complained of pain on the soles of her feet, meaning that she couldn't see very well. Lord Zuko is traveling the world in search of a new threat. Katara is in the Southern Water Tribe, and Chief Sokka died more than 25 years ago.

"What?" Farkle exclamed.

Meanwhile, back in the spirit world, Riley was very excited.

"This world is beautiful."

"Just like Rileytown?"

"Hey, I thought we solved that problem years ago?"

Just then, a man said. "Lookee here. I see two young adult girls full of life."

"Who are you?" Riley Said

"You tell me"? The man said

"I'm Riley Matthews, and this is my best friend Maya Hart. We never leave each other's side."

"I'm Iroh. I guess you two aren't from around here. I'm probably guessing that you two aren't from this universe either."

"How did you know?" Riley and Maya said in Unison.

"Because those are foreign names, and there are no people who's names match yours."

Both of their Jaws dropped. His powers of deduction were extraordinarily good.

So, they walked with Iroh, unaware that Jinora's projection is close by.

When Jinora's spirit went back inside her body, she said that their friends are in the spirit world.

"MAYA AND RILEY ARE IN THE WHAT NOW?" Lucas and Farkle both exclaimed in unison.

"They're in the spirit world. My dad, my aunt, and my uncle went there to find me after I was lost there. Jinora's eyes began to well up, but she wipes them off.

Back on Oogi, Topanga asks if he chose the bison. Tenzin explained that the Flying bison chooses the airbenders. For Aang, it was Appa. For him it was Oogi. For Jinora it was Pepper.

25 minutes later, they landed next to the spirit portal.

"Topanga. I want you to be careful. Don't venture too far in, or you'll enter the Fog of Lost Souls."

"The Fog of What now?" Topanga asks

"The Fog of Lost Souls. It's a place where souls wander for eternity. Bumi, Kya, and I entered the area in search of Jinora. It's actually a spirit that makes your mind go insane." All three of us went insane, but then my dad showed up and cleared my thoughts, allowing the fog to clear, and allowing me to find my brother, sister, and daughter.

"That must've been quite the experience." Topanga said with awe.

Meanwhile, back in the spirit world, Iroh was having a conversation with both Riley and Maya.

"So, what I've been hearing is that your father left you at a very young age, isn't that correct?" Iroh said

"Yes." Maya's eyes began to well up and she began to cry.

"There there, peaches. It's going to be OK." Riley reassured her best friend.

Just then, a sudden dark cloud came to the area and brought rain over their area.

"Iroh. What's happening?"

Iroh explained that Maya's emotions must've caused a rainstorm to form over the area. That storm quickly became a lightning storm when Maya suddenly starts sobbing from out of nowhere.

Riley hugged maya tightly, which made her calm down, therefore causing the rainstorm to stop.

"What happened"? Maya said, tears streaking down her face.

"You had a flashback of your father leaving you, and that made you sad, so your sadness caused a rainstorm. In the spirit world, your emotions become your reality. You know, I explained it to Korra a few years back a few weeks before Harmonic Convergence. She said something about searching for Jinora."

"You mean the girl with the airbending tattoos on her head?"

"Yes." Iroh told the story about the first time they met and how their relationship went.

"Wow" Riley and Maya said in unison.

Just then, a wolf-bat spirit comes to Iroh.

"Well, duty calls. See you guys later. It's been nice knowing you. Oh, and tell Korra and Jinora I send warm wishes.

As Iroh rides into the fog, Maya says "What a nice guy"

"We usually don't get many guys like that in New York." Riley also said.

 **In the next chapter, we focus solely on Maya and Riley.**


	3. Maya and Riley Alone

**This chapter is based solely on Riley and Maya. Wan Shi Tong, Iroh, Ms. Svorski and Sokka Makes a brief appearance. Jinora comes at the end of the chapter.**

As they continued walking in the spirit world, they come across an upside-down building.

"Wow" Exclaimed Maya.

They were awestruck at this sight. Then, a singing flying creature started to appear before the two friends.

"I think it wants us to go there," Maya whispered.

The signing creature sang a song, and Riley realized that that song sounded like their theme song "Girl Meets World" At the same time, the creature lifted them into the building, where everything became right-side up.

They were awestruck by this sight.

"This library is bigger than any library that I've ever seen in New York," Maya said

"Or the world" Riley also said

Then, the spirit of the library swoops by and drops on them.

"Ugh. Two more humans. You know I hate humans. You two. You know who I am?"

"No, we don't."

"I'm Wan Shi Tong, he who knows 10,000 things. Who are you two, and why are you dressed that way?"

Riley and Maya introduced themselves, and how they came from a ship headed to Bermuda, but instead came to Republic City and visited the spirit world.

"So, you are inter-dimensional human beings, huh? Well, that doesn't change the fact that no humans are allowed here"

"I wish I could stay there forever," Riley said

"Me too!" Maya followed suit.

"That's funny. That airbender girl I met said the exact same thing several years ago. By the way, the human is still here.

"What airbender girl?" Maya said.

"The last time I saw her, she was shorter and had no airbending tattoo on her head."

"Well, she has tattoos now." Maya and Riley said in unison.

"Wow. She must've grown." Wan Shi Tong boastfully said.

The singing flying spirit was nearby.

"Wait, before we go, do you know anything about our universe?"

Wan Shi Tong Looks puzzled.

"Yes."

"Then you must know of Television and music and Movies and computers and such-"

"STOP! All this nonsense is giving me a headache. You know that crossover storylines are dangerous, especially if they come from two different shows."

"Huh?" Riley and Maya looked puzzled. Did he just break the fourth wall or something?

"Hello?" Wan Shi Tong said to the author. "What's my line?"

"I believe your line is 'get out of here'" Riley said.

"No. I want you to stay, but only for a little bit, and don't break anything"

So, they spent what seemed like hours inside the library. Then, a nearby dragonfly spirit comes shooting across the library.

"What are you doing, little one?" Maya said.

The dragonfly spirit squeaks.

"He said that we've been in there for 2 days," Maya said

"Whoa. Since when did you talk to spirits? and 2 DAYS?!" Riley said

"When I was 4 years old, my dad took me to a haunted place for Halloween. Let's just say that the spirits scared the both of us crazy."

"You know that that wasn't a real haunted house."

"Was too. Ever since then, whenever I go near haunted places, I see spirits. I connected myself to my spiritual side when I was 17 years old. I talked to Ms. Svorski's spirit. I also talked to Abraham Lincoln's spirit as well."

Wan Shi Tong soon returned to find that there were books spread out.

"HEY! YOU TWO! ORGANIZE THOSE BOOKS BACK INTO THEIR PROPER PLACES! I NEED THEM ORGANIZED ALPHABETICALLY AND NUMERICALLY!"

"Whoa," Maya said. "We didn't mean to disorganize those books, but we need to look at one other thing.

"Fine, JUST ONE MORE THING, THEN ORGANIZE THEM AND ORGANIZE THEM EXACTLY HOW I PUT THEM. My spirit fox will help you.

As they spent what seemed like an eternity organizing the books, they ask Wan Shi Tong about what bending inter-dimensional people get.

"As far as I'm concerned, the effects are unpredictable. People that have an affinity for spirits usually get airbending. As for the other elements, it's an improbability, but I've seen inter-dimensional people get either fire, earth, or waterbending from travel. In the last year, I've seen Donald Trump pass through the spirit world through Vortex Technology. He got firebending, but when he got back to his world, he created a firestorm somewhere in your world. I believe that place is called San Francisco, and Roman Reigns, he passed through the spirit world through a secret passageway, and he gained earthbending. His Superman Punch was enhanced by his earthbending. When he punches the ground in this realm, he generates seismic activity. In the other realm, he destroys rings. That's why he's won so many championships." Wan Shi Tong said

Riley and Maya both were in awe.

"Now, did you put the books back where they belong. I don't want to see even a book or article out of place."

Riley and Maya notice that there's one article that fell from a book.

"Riles, Who is that"

"This is Avatar Roku, the Avatar before Aang and Korra. He was a great Avatar." It said that he was a Firebender. "He and Sozin were best friends for many years before he built a fire nation colony in the Earth Kingdom. Roku went into the Avatar state and nearly destroyed him, but ultimately spared his life due to his past friendship. Many years later, when Ruku was in his 80s, the volcanic Island that he was living on erupted. He tried his best to contain the volcano, but four more eruptions soon followed. Sozin appeared to help him but was ultimately betrayed when Roku inhaled too much sulfur dioxide. Her then created a dome around himself, but ultimately died." Riley intelligently read the article like she was a master intellectual bending bookworm.

"Wow," Maya said

Wow is right.

Wan Shi Tong returned to them.

"Avatar Korra is a waterbender, Aang was an Airbender, Roku was a firebender. Is there an Earthbending Avatar in there?"

"Yes. Kyoshi's her name."

"So there's an avatar cycle, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is, my young pupil. The avatar cycle is Air, Water, Earth, Fire. The last Airbending Avatar was Aang. He was also the last airbender until he gave birth to Tenzin, who gave birth to 4 children, including the girl who just visited here years ago, just before she met Unalaq."

"Unalaq? Who's Unalaq?" Maya asked

"Haven't you watched Season 2 of The Legend of Korra?" Riley mentally remembered Farkle saying that over 2 years ago.

"I feel like we've been here forever. Let's scram."

"Hold on just a minute," Maya said. "How are we supposed to get out of here. This place is upside down."

Suddenly, two dragonfly spirits appear and pick Mya and Riley up.

"Bye, Wan Shi Tong. It's been a pleasure."

"You are welcome anytime you want. Just leave me a message. Finally. Peace."

"Riles, can I talk to you for a second about Aang?"

"Ask away, Maya"

"Why did Sozin Betray Roku?"

The dragonfly spirit squeaked. To their Surprise, they see a familiar face

"Is that...?"

Ms. Svorski says hello in Ukranian. "It's so good to see you?"

"How...?"

"I'm not only connected to the spiritual realm in this universe but in your universe as well. Look who I brought with me."

"Iroh?"

"Welcome back, Maya and Riley, " Iroh said, "How was your adventure in Wan Shi Tong's Library."

"It was great. We were mesmerized by all the books. It's bigger than Times Square in our dimension."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. There are two people searching for you. I believe they go by the name of Topanga and Cory."

"Mom? Dad? They're searching for us?"

"Yes. They're heading your way now. Topanga's worried sick, but Cory...well...he's...not feeling good. I can feel it from here."

"OMG!"

"Hurry along."

"We don't want to leave the spirit world just yet."

"I suggest you do so because if you don't, a human spirit will escort you back where you came from, so you best hurry along."

A few minutes later, they walk across the inner portion of the spirit world, where they meet a human spirit.

"Hello?" Maya said

"Who are you?" Riley said, worried.

"I'm just an old friend of Aang's"

"Wait. Who are you?" Maya asked

"I'm Chief Sokka, defender of the inner Spirit World."

Riley and Maya introduced themselves to Chief Sokka.

"Riley and Maya, it's an honor to meet you, although your names are rather unusual"

"I want to know where are my parents because I think it's been days since I've seen them?"

Then, Jinora's image projection came behind them.

"Actually, it's been five weeks since you came in here"

"What?" That is ludicrous!" Riley Yelled

"It's true. Time passes slower in the spirit world than in the material world"

"No, It does not!" Maya yelled

"I'd have to go with the girl on this one, the " Sokka said. "See ya later, girls. Onwards jin-poi"

"Who's jin-poi?"

"He's one of my spirit animals"

"Oh"

The girls look at each other, then at Jinora

"I'm guiding you guys back to Air Temple Island" Jinora sternly said.

"But We-"

"Stop. Not another word. Your parents are looking everywhere for you, Riley. They're concerned about you. I just checked on them. They've entered the spirit world at about the same time that you have entered it and are worried sick. I've been watching them. They nearly fell into The Fog of Lost Souls about 3 weeks ago, but I rescued them. Anyways, Cory's not doing so good, so I have to guide him back with his wife."

"Jinora-"

"Don't Jinora Me. Someone will be carrying you out of this world."

"And who might that be?" Maya exclaimed.

Suddenly, two singing flying creatures come and carry Maya and Riley to Cory and Topanga's location. When they went there, Cory was still sleeping, and Topanga was crying, so two more singing flying creatures lift Topanga and Cory out of the ground. Once they make it back to the material world, Jinora's projection disappears and goes into the material world. 30 minutes later four creatures guide them inside Air Temple Island. Then, the four of them sing a lullaby and the four of them sleep.

"What happened here?" Lucas said

"Your friends have been gone for five weeks. So, I guided them back to Air Temple Island. Get some sleep, Lucas. You too Farkle and Isadora."

"She's already asleep" Rohan Said.

Jinora was surprised. Usually, she doesn't hear him talk. He was always the silent one.

Farkle immediately said, "Lucas, a word, please?"

Farkle and Lucas both talk about the possibility that Maya and Riley must've gone to the spirit world for a long time. They said they don't know what effect the journey had on them.


	4. Metalbenders and Journey to South Pole

2 nights later, while Riley and Maya were looking around on Air Temple Island, a boat catches their attention. They took out their 21st century telescopes, and see a Lady wearing a metal suit, with two scars on the right side of her cheek. Inside that ship, there were men also wearing metal suits. When they looked a little further, they saw an old woman, who had green eyes. They had no idea that she was blind. They immediately went to the pier, and waited until the boat stopped, but by then, Tenzin and Farkle had already entered.

"Ah, Tenzin. It's so good to see you again, but tell me, who are those three?" The woman asked in a bitter tone.

"Lin, their our foreign friends. They are Farkle, Maya and Riley."

Immediately, the blind woman entered the pier, and realized that she can see better than ever.

"Tenzin! Where is Twinkle-Toes?"

Maya and Riley both laughed at what the blind woman said about Korra.

Just then, without warning, the blind woman started to earthbend and Both Maya and Riley fell hard.

"Toph! That's no way to treat our guests."

"They made fun of the way I called the current avatar"

"MAYA! RILEY! GET! HERE! NOW!" Farkle Screamed

Maya and Riley both had no fear this time.

"I'm sorry, but Maya and Riley are in their own little world of Mayaville and Rileytown" Farkle adds that when they first came here, they made fun of Jinora's name.

"I knew that they would do that" Lin said.

"What? You knew!?" Tenzin screamed

"When Jinora was born, I also made fun of her name. She cried for a good 36 hours before finally calming down. It's like she was self-aware at her birth." Lin said, consciously.

"3 days after I shaved her head and received those airbending tattoos, a lot of kids made fun of her because she looked just like Aang. She cried every night for the next 3 weeks until her hair started to grow back." Tenzin said.

Maya and Riley apologized to Toph for making fun of the label she gave for the current Avatar.

"It doesn't insult me. I called Aang Twinkle Toes when I was younger. It's a cool nickname I gave to the Avatar. I've been stuck at my parents' house for years before meeting him. He showed me freedom. I taught him to Earthbend. Sokka was stuck in a ditch, so I had to set him free, Me and Katara fought. At one point, I had a secret talk with Sokka. Then, When Zuko came to us, I didn't trust him...at first, but then I realized that...WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?! YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

Maya, Farkle and Riley were in awe. Even though she's blind, she's capable of so many things.

Farkle asks what she sees in the ground.

Toph says that she sees 5 foreigners inside Air Temple Island including the 3 that she sees. She also see's a foreigner talking to an airbender, another foreigner talking to another airbender, and two foreigners talking to each other Also, she sees a foreigner sleeping.

"But do you know who they are?"

"No."

Farkle insists on coming to Air temple Island.

He says tat his name is Farkle and these two are Maya and Rliey

"Farkle, Maya and Riley, huh? That's odd. Those names don't exist in our database. We have a Rai-Lee, but we don't have these foreign names." Toph said.

Lucas sees his friends, while Ikki sees her father, Lin, Toph and the rest of the metalbenders.

Farkle introduces them to Lucas.

Ikki Says that Lucas was talking about his home state of Te-xaas.

"It's pronounced Texas, Ikki."

Meanwhile, Isadora comes out with Meelo.

"Who are those people, Farkie?" Isadora said.

"Don't Laugh or you'll get a wedgie and another airbending burst from their esteemed spiritual guide" Farkle glared at Maya and Riley. That glare instantly made Maya and Riley shut their mouths.

"This is Lin and Toph Beifong and those people in metal are Lin's metalbending police." Tenzin introduced them

Just then, a groggy Auggie and a worried Topanga come out, and said that it's no time for Introductions, my husband's in trouble.

All of them go inside, and see Kya, who's using spirit water to heal him.

Topanga said. How long has he's been like this?

"4 weeks" Kya said.

Just then, Bumi enter's the room, and tells Lucas to enter his man-cave.

There, Lucas explained what's going on. Bumi told Lucas about his adventures in the Earth Kingdom and in the Si Wong Desert. Tenzin came into the room and scolded him for telling all his "nonsense" stories

As the night wore on, it starts to rain. Everybody's asleep at that point, well, everybody except for Topanga, who is by Cory's side.

"Honey, are you there?" Topanga holds back tears. "Please answer me." She starts to cry. Just then, Cory grips her hand, and says, in a weak voice, "Yes, honey. I'm here.

"How are you, sweetie?"

"My Head Hurts" Cory says in a weak voice

"Do you know where we are?"

"I don't remember."

Cory must've had amnesia from the fainting episode that he suffered 6 weeks ago.

"Do you know why you fainted?"

"I don't remember" His head throbs in pain "Ouch"

Topanga hears someone enter the door. She looks at the figure. It's Korra.

"I know just the thing that'll clear his head and heal him."

"You do?" Topanga says.

"I'll take him to the Southern Spirit Portal. There, I'll heal him with my healing powers. The problem is that we'll have to get to the South Pole first."

"Healing powers? Oh! Like Medicine?"

"No, Like Spirit Water. I'll heal him using a technique that Katara Taught me"

"Who's Katara?"

"She's my friend and my previous incarnation's wife."

"Oh"

"I'll take him using my 4-person motorboat.

"Can I come?" Topanga said. "I need to keep my husband company"

"Sure. I'll just write a note to Jinora. She'll be in charge of your daughter and her friend while we're away.

"Then who's going to be in charge of the island?"

"Toph and Lin will be the matriarchs of the children, including Auggie, while Tenzin will be the patriarch of your husband's students."

40 minutes later they set sail for the Southern Water Tribe.

"It'll take us over a month to get there, and another 3 days to reach the southern spirit portal, and it'll get colder as you reach the south pole."

Don't worry. We're used to this weather in the winter, Topanga explained. They bought 21st Century jackets in their backpacks.

"What? That's sorcery!" Korra explained. "We don't have that technology yet!"

Topanga explained to Korra that she should wear one of those, but she says that she's fine with water tribe clothes.

"Our people are used to the cold. In fact, cold is their middle name." she jokes around.

40 minutes later, they prepare everything to go to the South Pole.

Then, Auggie comes to them.

"Where are mommy and daddy going?" Auggie asked them.

"We're going on a little trip. We'll be back before you can say 'Team Avatar.'"

As Korra left on her motorboat, Auggie sadly said "Team Avatar."


	5. Healing and Storytime

AT 4:20 AM, Auggie has a dream. He dreams of Ms. Svorski giving him cupcakes for breakfast. Then he has a nightmare that wakes Toph, Lin, and Tenzin up.

"What happened."

Auggie was crying at that point. He explained to him that Ms. Svorski died.

"Who's Ms. Svorski?"

"Tenzin, There's a note," Lucas said.

The note read:

"Dear Tenzin,  
You're in charge of Mr. Matthew's students while we go on an unknown fishing trip.  
Love  
Avatar Korra."

"Oh boy. Now I have to entertain the inter-dimensional students. What a day I'm going to have." Tenzin sarcastically said

"It'll be fun." Lucas sad to Tenzin. "Oh, and there's another note I'd like for Toph and Lin to read," Lucas said, handing the letter to Toph.

"I can't read. I see with my feet, not my eyes." Toph said

Lucas, realizing the miscalculation he made, gave the letter to Lin instead.

The letter read:

"Dear Toph and Lin  
Went out fishing with Topanga and Cory for an unknown period of time. You're in charge of the children, including Auggie.  
Best Regards  
Avatar Korra"

"Oh Boy. No! Not this." Lin bitterly said

"This is going to be fun. Just you, me, and these children." Toph Said.

"Do you want to play go fish?" Lucas said.

"Go fish? What is that and I can't see, remember?"

Riley and Maya wake up at 6:00 AM, 30 minutes after Jinora wakes up. Riley checks on her parents, While Maya checks on Jinora. When Riley doesn't find her parents, she is horrified, until she reads a letter from her parents.

"Dear Riley,  
Went fishing with Korra for an unknown period of time  
Love: Your Parents."

Meanwhile, Maya said, "What are you doing up so early, Jinora?"

"Like you would understand," Jinora said, bitterly

"Look, Riles and I were having fun. We didn't know that we would insult you."

"I get it. My brothers and sister always have fun with each other, and now that we have Rohan, the four of us have fun, but when you made fun of my name, I got angry. I let my anger get the best of me, but you two ruined our friendship."

Maya started to cry. As Riley entered their area, she got sad and started crying as well. The both of them were crying. Then, Jinora stopped crying, but the other two people started to sob loudly. She started to hug them. She then starts to sing her favorite relaxation song to them, then said "Riles. Peaches. It's going to be OK."

With tears flowing out of their faces like a mini-waterfall, Riley said "I thought Maya was supposed to call me Riles" Maya said "I thought Riley was supposed to call me Peaches.

Jinora said, "I forgive you guys."

It took 15 minutes for Riley and Maya to calm down. Then they said "It's a pleasure. I'm sorry"

Inside Air Temple Island, the phone rings. Who could be calling at nearly 6:30 AM?

Auggie answers the phone, and, surprisingly, Shawn Hunter is on the other line.

"Auggie? Is that you?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you?"

"In some kind of Island."

"The Bahamas?"

"Not Exactly."

Jinora and Maya come inside, and Auggie said that Shawn is on the line.

Maya goes on the phone

"Shawn, how did you reach us on the line?"

"What did you think? I went to the Advanced inter-dimensional phone booth and checked for A, then Auggie, and it popped up." Shawn said

Then, Jinora answers the phone.

"Shawn is it? Where in your world is this phone?"

"It's in a secret location in New York City. It's in a bar called Crossroads Hangout. It just opened 2 months ago. Only 2 other people have used this phone for inter-dimensional calls, and I was wondering where that phone was. It's like a 'Dr. Who?' kind of situation, I have just one question. WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!?" Just then, Katy interrupts Shawn.

"We are paying $45 a minute for Inter-dimensional phone calls, and you've already exceeded our budget!"

"Don't Worry, It won't take long. Now, Who are you?"

"My Name's Jinora. I'm a master Airbender, just like my dad. I'm also a spirit guide."

"Spirit guide, huh?"

Just then, the phone says "If you want to continue, please enter the 65-digit passcode here, or insert another $45."

Shawn and Katy both scream inside the darkened room. The Bartender said "Are you done here? I want to make a phone call to my friends in South Florida. A potentially devastating hurricane is coming their way."

"Maya! Inter-dimensional phone calls are possible!" Riley said, excited about that possibility

"Inter-what?" Jinora asks them. Then, she remembers herself saying that the ship is not from this world

"Wait, you came here from an inter-dimensional ship, Huh?"

"No. we came here from our ship headed towards The Bahamas when we hit the Bermuda Triangle."

"I remember coming on that ship more than about a month and a half ago."

"What?" Maya exclaims.

"Ok, this is getting weird," Auggie said. "Where's the place where you can make inter-dimensional calls from here to our world"

"It's in a building next to the market in Republic city. The problem is-"

"What's the problem" Riley interrupted

"Stop interrupting me." Jinora sternly said "The problem is that it's covered in spirit vines, and we can't penetrate it, because if we try to, it'll drag us into the spirit world and trap us inside a cocoon" I once journeyed into the vines and the vines attacked me, and I projected an image of myself to Korra and Mako. She saved me from going inside the spirit world.

"Ok, so what do we do now that we're trapped here?"

Just then, Lucas showed up. "I just contacted Zay. He said that he didn't want to be included in this vacation because he was in Texas with his Dad."

Then, Maya pulled Lucas's shirt and said "I've got one thing to say to you. HUH HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

'STOP!" Lucas firmly said. "I thought we settled this in High School!"

"Oops. Sorry, Ranger Rick." Maya laughed at him.

Jinora laughed. "Ranger Who? HUH HUR? What is going on here? Lucas, do you get insulted by her?"

"I used to get insulted by her, but we settled this during our senior year. Apparently, she hasn't settled this with me."

"And why did you say HUH HUR and Ranger Rick and all that?" Jinora said to Maya.

"Easy. I just wanted to make fun of him, and because we're friends."

Lucas said that at one point, he started having a relationship with Maya after riding Tombstone, The Bull.

"What's a bull?" Jinora said.

Lucas and Jinora have a 3-minute conversation before being interrupted by Riley.

"WAIT!" Riley Screamed "You just contacted Zay? When?"

"A few minutes ago, while you guys were outside."

Jinora gasped at the thought that inter-dimensional travel was possible.

"Where did Zay contact you"

"In an inter-dimensional phone booth in Houston. Apparently, they've been popping everywhere. In Houston, they only charge $25 per minute and it has a 10-digit security code, all of them were easy."

"What code" Riley Said?

"They were all 2s. We talked for 10 minutes before the other phone call rang." The one in New York has a 65-digit password. It's just binary code, a combination of Zeros and Ones."

Meanwhile, Smackle and Farkle are watching "The Adventures of Nuktuk, Hero of the South" on demand.

"This movie is poor quality. Look at all that editing. It is poor. At least that man is muscular. And who is Unalaq?" she said

"You do realize that this is a _mover_ , not a _movie_. And that is not the real Unalaq. He was a lot more evil than that. He fused with Vaatu and severed Raava from Korra, thus becoming a thousand-foot Dark Avatar. Korra, with Jinora's help, defeated Unavaatu and eliminated him from the world."

"At least she did it with style. I just I want to see HD movies, not just old and decrepit movies, and what's with the hybrid animals?"

"You see the dog outside. Well, that's not a dog, but a hybrid between a polar bear and a dog, or a polar bear dog. Her name is Naga, and Korra trained it."

"Well, what a bust. That movie sucked, though, the muscular man kicked some butt. Still, if we had HD Channels, then we could get the max out of those channels.

"Wait until I hook up my TV to their TV. Then They'll really see the difference." Farkle said, "And it's in 4K HD!"

4 hours later, Jinora was with Maya and Riley exploring Air Temple Island when they see Tenzin behind them.

"So, I see you've been able to work out the differences with your inter-dimensional friends."

"Yes, dad, I forgave them"

"Good, because Korra left something for you."

Jinora went inside the building, while Maya and Riley stayed outside.

"I wonder why she left us outside, Riles?" Maya said.

"Maybe it's for good reason, Peaches," Riley said.

Inside the temple, Jinora finds a note from Korra. It reads

"Dear Jinora  
I'm putting you in charge of Mr. and Ms. Matthews' daughter and best friend while we're fishing.  
It's your responsibility to make sure that they don't do anything rash or stupid.  
Your friend,  
Avatar Korra

She smiled.

Meanwhile, she hears a loud click. When she looks inside, she is flabbergasted at what she sees.

"How do you like it. It's our 4K HD TV. Brought to you by Minkus International."

She was momentarily awestruck, but Tenzin gave her a reminder about her duties. She simply says "Yes, Dad"

"Isn't this a perfect day for a celebration?" Riley said

"Celebrating what? Your parents aren't here, we all got spooked by Ranger Rick's story and inter-dimensional phone calls are real. What's next? Is someone going to be in charge of us and get us to hop on a magical unicorn? No thank you!"

"But It'll be fun," Riley said

Maya thinks up of all the fun things that Riley and herself got to do in the past.

"Remember when you hosed ranger rick and he hosed you back? That was funny" Maya laughed

"No, it wasn't, because we got a hard question" Riley sternly said.

"Oh, and remember when you were bullied because someone made fun of your own little world called Rileytown?"

"What's Rileytown?" A voice said. They quickly realized it was Jinora.

"Um. Hi." Maya said.

"Hi," Jinora said back.

"What do you want?" Riley said.

Maya quickly realized what was going on.

"You're in charge, aren't you? Great, just when things couldn't get any harder for us?"

"Wait, how did you...?" Jinora was quickly interrupted by Riley

"It was Maya's own senses, Jinora. She knew someone would be in charge, long before you came"

"Ok..." Jinora spoke softly. "You want to ride on something"

"Yes!" Riley said"

"So, what are we riding on?" Maya asked"

Immediately, Jinora pulled out her bison whistle

Maya said "Is that a whistle? If so, why can't I hear it?"

Jinora explained to her that this whistle can only be heard by her master bison.

3 miles outside of Air Temple Island, A flying bison similar to Oogi hears the call and flies toward its owner. Not more than 2 minutes later, the creature flies in the Maya's direction, and Jinora pulls her away from the Bison.

"Pepper. Bad bison" she said

"Pepper?" Maya and Riley said about half a second apart

Maya and Riley have heard of Flying dragons and bison and mosquitos and houseflies and cockroaches and stuff like that in their world, but not a flying bison.

"Do you want to ride on her or not?"

Maya reluctantly said yes, while Riley excitedly said yes.

"Pepper. Yip yip" Jinora said.

Suddenly, the flying bison starts flying and It lifts Maya and Riley into the air. Maya and Riley are in awe.

"I guess this could be an adventure," Maya said

"That's the spirit" Riley continues.

"I have a question," Jinora asks Riley. "How come you are full of excitement while your friend is full of gloom?"

"Maya's just a sour-puss because her father left at a young age."

"I've heard of 4 people who had a traumatic experience from this, each with different reasons"

"How so?" Riley said.

"Sokka and gran-gran both lost their mother more than 83 years ago, my grandfather suffered the same thing when he learned that all of his people were gone and Avatar Korra nearly died, twice, because of both Unalaq and Zaheer. Some say that the Avatar cycle has ended and that she is the last Avatar.

"Whoa," Riley said, as Maya started to cry.

"Jinora. Maya's crying."

"Then you take the front seat"

"Me? I can't even drive a car that good, let alone a Flying Bison"

"Just try"

"But..."

Jinora glared at Riley, and she took the wheel.

In the back seat, Jinora started to feel Maya's energy.

"I see that you've been carrying your childhood fears. Now, what is your father's name?"

Maya struggled really hard to remember, but Jinora saw the words really clearly

"Kermit is your father's name, isn't that right?"

Maya let out a simple yes.

"Now, what was the reason why your father left you?"

Maya starts crying even more

"Hush, it's going to be OK. Now, why did your father leave you?"

Maya started having flashbacks. One flashback was that Katy and Kermit were arguing and that her mother said to go to her room, and that she would keep the door open, and her mother would fight with her dad.

"Now, when did your dad leave the house."

Now, we get an actual flashback to When Kermit decided to leave the house.

"You ungrateful jerk!" Katy screamed. I work my butt off all day and all night to provide butter and bread for my daughter, and all you do is sit around and date other people. What kind of sick man are you?" she screamed, letting out a devilish scowl.

"Do you know what kind of man am I?!" I am a hard working parent spending my time at work, while you sit around at some run-down restaurant and not spending any time with my daughter! MAYBE, I SHOULD GET OUT! YOU KNOW, LIVE MY LIFE OFF THE GRID!

"You know what, you're right. Maybe you should leave the house."

"If that's going to be, then I SHOULD GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE.

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU SHOULD GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"

"Mom?" the 7-and-a-half-year old Maya said

"Go to your room, honey"

"But..."

"Now!" Katy scowled

Immediately, we go to another Flashback. This time it was on the streets of New York on a snowy day on January 16, 2010, and Maya's sobbing

A stranger comes along to help her.

"Hello. Why are you in the streets? You know that there are criminals out there."

Maya doesn't even lift her head up.

"I'll take you to the police station. Someone will find you there."

"I do not want to be alone. I want to be with Riley" The 9-year-old cries loudly.

"Well, Riley is out of town, and your mom is working double-overtime in the Nighthawk Diner at 17th Street, so what we can do is take you to my house until either your friend or your Mother comes to you."

"What is your name," Maya said

"I'm Ms. Svorski. I'll take care of you.

3 hours later, Riley arrives in her house with Topanga, Cory, and baby Auggie.

"Where is Maya?" Isn't she out to celebrate her 9th birthday with her mom?"

"What?! That's preposterous! Her mom always forgets her birthdays. Once, she forgot her birthday last year, and she cried for an entire month."

"Oh no"

The scene within the Flashback cuts to the bay window

"Maya, just plain as day, comes through the window and cries her eyes out

"What's wrong, Peaches?"

"My Mom forgot my birthday, AGAIN!" Maya cries. Riley hugs her.

"It's going to be OK, peaches. There'll be other years."

"NO! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, RILES!? MY MOM FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY TWO YEARS IN A ROW! MY LIFE IS TERRIBLE!"

The 9-year-old Maya cries even more to the point of hyperventilating."

The scene within the flashback cuts to the living room downstairs. Topanga has Maya's birthday cake on the table. The words read "Happy 9th birthday, Maya." on the cake. The cake had 9 candles, one for each of her birthdays.

As she prepares the food, Riley dresses Maya up for her birthday. When they come into the living room, Maya isn't surprised and starts to weep.

"What's wrong, Maya? You don't seem too happy.

"I want my mom here!" Maya was sobbing at this point.

"Unfortunately, that can't happen. She's working quadruple overtime at the 17th Street Nighthawk Diner and she's working hard."

"Lighten up, Maya. There's always next year."

The scene within the flashback then cuts to Maya's birthday celebration.

"Happy birthday, Maya. Now, make a wish."

As she was blowing out her candles, tears started to fall down her cheeks. By the time she finishes blowing out the candles, she starts to cry. She immediately heads to Riley's room and locks the door.

The scene then cuts to the present.

"Maya, are you alright?" Riley Said

"No, she's not. She's still crying."

The scene cuts back to the same day that she locks the room door. Riley frantically begs her best friend to open the door. She doesn't respond. Cory tells Maya that if she doesn't respond, she won't get her birthday cake for the rest of the night. Maya then opens the door and finds her friend crying. They both hug as the flashback cuts to the present.

"Wow. Traumatizing." The Airbender said

"I know," Maya said, crying

"My mom, dad, Farkle, Lucas and I finally delivered a master plan to get her mother to remember her birthday, and it was more than 5 years ago in our dimension that it happened."

"Oooh. Tell Me all about it" the airbender said

Riley tells Jinora everything about the plan, including Lucas tying up Maya in a knot

"Is that it. Tell me more?"

The scene immediately cuts to Flashbacks to the events of Girl Meets I do. Then it cuts back to the present

"Wait, so Shawn married Katy? Awwwww.

"I know. It was the happiest day of my life." Maya exclaimed.

"Just one question. What did Maya do for her 18th Birthday." Jinora asked Riley

"We went to Los Angeles and had a fun time. We went westward along old Topanga, and southward to San Diego. We even went outside the border into the Northern Baja Peninsula for a couple of days."

"Story time is over. My dad put me in charge and we need to go places."

The scene cuts to Air Temple Island. Auggie watches 4K HD TV. They've got Guardians of the Galaxy, Downton Abbey, Game of Thrones, Warcraft, Harry Potter: The complete series, Cyberchase, 12 years of TNA's Videos as of the latest episode, Monday Night Raw, which includes Roman Reigns Being Universal Champion, as well as United States Champion and Tag Team champions with Seth Rollins, Smackdown Live, which includes John Cena being Intercontinental Champion AJ Styles being 3-time WWE Champion, and Breezango being the longest-reigning Smackdown Tag Team Champions in History and every show and every network ever produced since 2000. Tenzin is flabbergasted at this. He couldn't believe his eyes. All that color has hypnotized him. Toph hasn't noticed the colors because she can't see with her eyes. Lin was momentarily distracted but slapped Tenzin when she realized that it's sorcery. He came to and said "Aang?" before realizing it was Lin who slapped him. Lin Asked Farkle, "how did you get this sorcery?" Farkle said it's 4K.

 **In the next chapter, we focus solely on Jinora, Riley, and Maya. At the end of the chapter, we introduce a new inter-dimensional threat. (Warning: Rilaynora happening)**


	6. Jinora, Maya and Riley Alone

During the next 14 hours, Riley rides on Pepper while having a conversation with Maya.

"So, Peaches. Do you miss our dimension at all?"

"Yes, except school. School can be confusing at times. Once, I had to one-up Farkle in grades but it failed. I get an A-. he gets an A+"

Unaware that the young spiritual master is asleep, she continues on.

"MAN, I HATE THIS DIMENSION! IT DOESN'T CONTAIN ANY LESSONS!"

Just then, the spiritual master wakes up.

"Maya!" You woke me up from my deep slumber"

"Sorry, Jinora. I just hate this dimension, that's all"

"Riley. I'll be taking control of Pepper so you both can have a conversation. Our first stop is the Southern Air Temple."

"The what of what?" Riley and Maya both asked in unison.

Jinora face-palmed herself.

"The southern Air Temple is where grandpa Aang, Gran Gran, and Great-Uncle Sokka went to on their first stop. It's also where Aang had a traumatic experience." Jinora explained to them.

"What traumatic experience?" Riley said.

She starts telling Riley and Maya the story of when Aang, her grandmother, brother went to the Southern Air temple in search of food, but instead of finding food, he found Monk Gyatso's remains. This was when he realized that he was the last Airbender.

"Wow." Riley and Maya's jaws dropped upon hearing this.

"It's also where I saw all the statues light up during the Winter Solstice a few years ago. The statues also lit up when our grandfather went into the Avatar State, and Gran Gran and our Great Uncle Sokka saw the statues over 78 years ago."

"OK. we're kind of getting mixed up with our stories" Riley said.

"Oh, and how did you girls meet?" Jinora implied

The scene cuts to a flashback of the first time when they met. While the flashback happened, Riley said everything about when they first met and how Maya went through the window, which was called the Bay Window. She also explained that the Bay Window was where they would share their deepest secrets with each other.

"Wow. You really have feelings for each other, kind of what I have for Ikki, Meelo, mom, Rohan, Korra and Dad. Which reminds me, It's been 3 days since Korra went on that simple fishing trip with Topanga and Cory.

"You mean my mom and dad/teacher?" Riley said

"Yeah," Jinora said.

"Maybe it was more than just a simple fishing trip" Maya answered

"Something's wrong with my dad," Riley muttered under her own breath, not realizing that both Jinora and Maya were listening.

"I just went inside his room a few days ago. His head was hot. I picked up a thermometer, and it was slightly above 100 degrees." Maya said.

"That means that it's a little bit more than 100 degrees, but not greater than 101 degrees," Riley said, concerned about her dad/teacher.

"Do I need to call Korra and let her know that she's OK?" Maya responded

"No need. She said it was a simple fishing trip." Riley said, concerned about his dad/teacher

"Hasn't anybody seen Ms. Matthews lately?" Maya asked.

"You mean my mom? No." Riley continued

"Korra just said that she went on a fishing trip" Jinora responded back.

7 hours later, they reach their first destination, which is the Southern Air Temple, but by the time they reach the temple, it was already 11 PM, and Jinora says to the two friends that they should get to sleep.

4 hours later, Maya was awakened by a disturbance. It is a koala-lemur

"What are you doing here?" she says, groggily.

She follows the koala-lemur, but they both get trapped by a net. Then, a group of rogue firebenders says. "Looks like we have dinner and a human, but not just any human, but an inter-dimensional human."

Maya was astonished. How did they know that she was an inter-dimensional human? Maya tries to scream for help but gets cut off by the firebender.

"If you yell for help or scream, then I'll burn you to death"

Maya was in a state of panic, but couldn't let out a single yelp, so she pulls out a morse code app, and puts in morse code.

"Riles and Jinora Help me. I've been captured by 2 rogue firebenders. Come as quick as possible. I'm in a state of panic Sincerely, and for the last time Peaches."

Fortunately, the Morse Code App takes just 20 seconds to transmit to anybody with a morse code app. Fortunately, Riley also has a Morse Code app

The two firebenders said "We'll put a bounty on her. Just think of the money we'll get when we finally capture an inter-dimensional human being? "The skinny firebender said.

"Then we'll force her to clean our toilets and shower us and do our jobs. We'll be living the dream, while she will be our eternal slave." The bigger, more muscular firebender said

One minute later, Riley was awakened by the Morse code app. Riley reads the app, and she steals Jinora's bison whistle.

Riley quickly heads towards Maya's location, and sees her being dragged, so she blows on the bison whistle. Almost immediately, Pepper shows up. "Pepper. Yip Yip" Riley says.

Pepper flies as quickly as she can, and she successfully frees Maya and the koala-lemur. Then, Riley tells Pepper to pick up the firebenders, and they fly into the air. So Riley tells pepper to hang on, and they fly at a 100-degree angle to the ground, upside-down, almost causing her to fall off, and causing the firebenders to fall off Pepper, but they let out one final blow, and burn part of her arm, causing her to wince in pain. As she returned to Maya, she notices that she had streak marks on her back. Maya notices that her best friend had burn marks.

"Where does it hurt, Riles"

"On my arm" Riley winced in pain, almost crying.

Maya notices what appeared to be first-degree burns on her arms.

They have no idea that the effects of their inter-dimensional travel and the Spirit World Travel will alter their lives forever.

"I'll get you on the water," Maya said.

Riley simply said OK.

3 hours later, they head towards a waterfall, and Riley puts her arms on the waterfall. Suddenly, she feels her scars start to disappear. Maya was shocked. Riley was a healer. Then, Riley waterbends and gets Maya wet. Maya was very shocked.

Then, Riley notices that Maya was punching at something. Then, she lets out a powerful hurricane-force airbending burst, which was enough to awaken Jinora from several miles away. She notices that her bison whistle was missing. She then starts meditating.

5 minutes later, Riley and Maya were excited that they possess such incredible power. Just then, a projection of Jinora appears.

"Riley. Maya. You guys are in trouble."

Riley and Maya explain to her that Maya has been captured and that Riley saved her best friend and that she got burnt, so they headed towards a waterfall, but found out that Riley was a healer and a waterbender, and that Maya was an airbender. Shocked by the revelation, Jinora's Jaw dropped.

"You must come to me. I must send word to dad and gran-gran immediately," she said.

"How do we do that?"

"Use your inter-dimensional devices," Jinora said

"You mean our cell phones?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if we can send calls through our cell phones through this dimension?" Maya said.

"I'm sure we can think about it," Riley said.

Maya then snatches Jinora's bison whistle out of Riley's hands.

"HEY!"

Maya blows on it. 3 minutes later, Pepper comes next to them. Riley takes the front seat, while Maya takes the back seat.

"Pepper, yip yip," Riley said as they fly into the air.

Nearly 24 minutes later, they fly in the general vicinity of Jinora's location, and Maya uses her airbending to fly toward her location.

Maya wonders if there is an alternate way to contact Tenzin and Katara.

"There's a phone booth in the southern Air Temple, right next to Avatar Roku's statue," Jinora said

"Who's Avatar Roku?" Maya asked

"The Avatar Before Grandpa Aang," Jinora said

"OK," Riley said.

Maya quickly used her airbending abilities and ran towards the booth.

Maya called Tenzin's House. Tenzin answered.

"Who is this?" Tenzin asked

"This is Maya Hart."

"Maya. How are you?"

"Good."

"Can I talk to my daughter?"

"Sure."

Jinora quickly entered.

"Dad. Guess what, Riley's a waterbender and Maya's an airbender!"

Tenzin screamed "WHAT?!" A new airbender and a new waterbender? If only your grandfather were here to see this."

Jinora said, "I know."

Jinora hangs up the phone, and then calls Katara.

"Gran Gran! I have some great news. Riley is a waterbender and Maya is an airbender."

"WHAT?! NEW BENDERS?! THAT'S AMAZING!"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the firebenders have brought reinforcements. We better leave, quickly." Riley said

"No, We'll handle this." Maya and Jinora both said.

"Then I'm staying with you," Riley said.

They wait until the reinforcements arrive. When they do arrive, they let out a series of firebending attacks, but Maya and Jinora quickly create a powerful cyclone to send back the first and second wave of reinforcements. Then, a third, even stronger wave of reinforcements come, and all three of them take them out. Finally, the fourth set of reinforcements come out, but those were not firebenders. They were skilled assassins; four of them to be exact. Riley and Maya both send three of the assassins out of the area., but the other assassin quickly holds Jinora hostage. He threatens to kill her if they use their bending. Then, Riley does a move that Yakone, Tarrlok, and Noatuk/Amon did years ago which was deemed illegal by Katara. She started to bloodbend the fourth assassin and threatened to twist him into unrecognizable shapes if they kill their best friend. At that point, Jinora started to cry, while the assassin quickly ran away.

"Wow, Riles. I didn't know you had that ability. You twisted him, considering the fact that the full moon just passed us last night."

Riley was so caught up in the moment that she didn't notice Jinora crying.

"Why are you crying?" Maya asked

"Because you guys saved me and called me a best friend." Jinora began wiping tears in front of her eyes.

Maya and Riley quickly blushed.

"Aww shucks, it was nothing."

Just then, Jinora sensed something unusual. Maya and Riley sensed the same thing.

They all wondered why everything was all quiet. Suddenly, a big shotgun-like sound was heard. Jinora started to meditate, and her projection saw two earthbenders, both of them don't look to friendly-looking.

"How do those people keep finding us?" Maya said.

"I don't know, but we must go to a quieter place." Fortunately, Pepper was nearby. She missed the action. Maya used her airbending to hop on to Pepper. Jinora and Riley went to the back.

"How do you fly this thing?"

"You just say her name, the magic two words, and she'll fly."

"OK, Pepper, Fly away."

Jinora whispered the secret two words. Maya caught on.

"OK, I think I got it. Pepper. Yip Yip." Pepper then flew out of the Southern Air Temple.

It was many hours before they got off at the next stop, a small metal mining town situated near a rich lake

"Maya. Look at the people. Let's greet them" Riley excitedly said.

"Now wait, Riles. We don't want to greet the wrong people."

"Ok. Jinora, can we go off on an adventure?" Riley said.

"Ok, but promise me you won't go too far. I don't want to take responsibility for you doing anything rash or stupid." Jinora said.

"Ok. We promise."

About a quarter of a mile west of the mining town, they come across a lake full of koi fish. Riley waterbends the fish out of the water.

"Peaches, could you get us a big net from the store?"

"Don't worry, Riles, I've already got this covered."

Suddenly, Maya brings out a net from their dimension. They put the koi fish in the net. There must've been like 9 of them before they put it inside. Riley eats the fish, raw, while Maya eats just a bit, but Riley stops her from eating it.

"Uh, Peaches? You do know that you're an airbender. Didn't Tenzin tell you that airbenders are supposed to be vegetarians?"

"What? Aww man."

"You're an airbender now, peaches. That means that you must eat vegetables. Good thing I brought fresh apples for you."

"Where did they come from?" Maya asked. She realized they must've come from the mining town.

"How did-"

"I told them we were travelers from another dimension. At first, they didn't believe me, but when I introduced myself and used your first and last name, they believed me." Riley said.

Maya ate the apple. It was so good.

Before long, Riley ate the entire order of koi-fish.

Just then, A dark cloud appeared from out of nowhere and headed straight towards town. It was a thunderstorm cloud. Maya used her airbending powers to propel the cloud away, but the cloud only grew. Riley used her waterbending powers to propel both herself and Maya into a water tornado. Before long, they were only 14 steps from the town. The town quickly prepares for what's coming. All three friends headed inside. 2 minutes before that, all of the three friends tried to tie Pepper down for the event as best as they can. The storm comes with typhoon-force winds of 100 mph. It destroys pretty much the entire town. the event lasts 25 minutes. When the storm passes, they were shocked to find that Pepper survived the event with no scratches. Everything else was destroyed. Jinora wondered what could've made this event so damaging. Maya said she only tried to airbend the storm away. Jinora reminds her that putting air inside clouds only makes it worse. They discover that every house except the one that they were in was destroyed. Jinora unties Pepper while both Riley and Maya help Rebuild the town. For 2 days, they help rebuild the town. Then, Jinora tells them it's time to go. Maya and Riley join her.

"Pepper, Yip-Yip," Jinora said, as all three friends fly on the flying bison.

"The next stop is the Eastern Air Temple", Jinora said.

"There are 4 air temples, right?" Riley asked

"Right." Jinora said "They are the Southern, Eastern, Western, and Northern Air Temples. The Northern Air temple was destroyed after Zaheer and his crew laid siege on it. The Lavabender destroyed the Air temple.

"What's a Lavabender?" Maya asks.

"He's a special type of earthbender that can melt and cool rock. Bolin once did it years ago to escape the Lavabender's grasp. He saved Mako and my dad's lives

"Whoa. That must take incredible skill." Maya said in awe. "I have just one question. Who's Bolin?"

"He is a muscular earthbender and Lavabender and Mako's brother."

"Just like me and Auggie!" Riley said

"He told me 2 weeks after I was freed from the spirit world that he was the main character in 'The Adventures of Nuktuk, Hero of the South'. That movie was awesome. We all watched it. But we had to return to Republic City after we watched it."

"Where's the Western Air temple?" Maya said

"It's underneath a thick layer of rock. It may look like everything is upside down, but it's really not. It was designed that way."

"Jinora, may I ask you a question?" Riley said.

"Ask away, " Jinora said."

"Me, Farkle, Lucas, Peaches, Zay, Mr. and Ms. Hunter, my mom and my dad/teacher and Smackle always had a connection with each other, no matter the circumstances. So, who do you trust the most when it comes to friendships?"

Jinora pauses for a second. then she answers the question.

"Kai."

"Who's Kai?" Riley says.

"My best friend. He was supposed to be by my side. Lately, we haven't seen each other."

"When's the last time you've seen each other."

"Two months after Kuvira got sent to prison" Jinora started to get emotional almost to the point of crying. "He just said he needed some time off to focus on his airbending techniques. Before I knew it, he was gone" She started to cry.

"Jinora, it's OK. Maya and I would never grow apart. The last time we grew apart was last year in our dimension. 2019. Maya and I were fighting. We grew apart for 5 days. 5 DAYS!"

Jinora started to scream at her

"DON'T YOU GET IT?! KAI AND I HAVE BEEN APART FOR YEARS! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS IT HAS BEEN SINCE I'VE LAST SEEN HIM?!"

"No."

"3 AND A HALF YEARS!"

"Yowza!" Riley screamed

"Enough, Riles! You're making her cry uncontrollably!"

Suddenly, they start to lose altitude.

"Look at what you've done, Riles. You just had to ask her a question surrounding friendship."

"Me?! It was she who started to cry uncontrollably."

Before Jinora even knew what was happening, Riley took control of Pepper. After almost hitting the ground, Pepper finally regained altitude.

Jinora continued to sob uncontrollably, while Maya comforted her. After almost 40 minutes of constant crying, She finally stopped. she had a sad expression on her face.

"What happened?" Jinora said, still reeling from her crying episode.

"We started to lose altitude and Riley took control of Pepper." Maya explained "Riles. What do you have to say for yourself?" she sternly said

"I'm sorry, Jinora, for getting to your emotions. Can you forgive me?" She drew a Peace sign on a piece of 21st-century paper.

"What is this?" Jinora said.

"It's a peace sign," Riley said.

"Then, in this case, I'll accept this paper as a token of your forgiveness. I shouldn't have screamed at you, but Kai and I were a couple before we drifted off."

"Ok."

"Mind if I take control of Pepper again before we reach our destination"

"Ok" Riley answered.

Jinora takes control of Pepper for the rest of the journey.

Then, they fly into the clouds to get a drink of water. Maya and Riley both bend the clouds into their 21st-century bottles of water. When they taste it, Maya says that it tastes fresh. When they offer Jinora a drink, she kindly tells them that she's busy piloting the bison, and she will take a drink later, not realizing that they are drinking from 21st-century bottles of water.

"We're here," Jinora said.

"Where?" Maya and Riley both said in unison

They see an entirely different temple to what they experienced before.

"Welcome to the Eastern Air Temple, girls," Jinora said.

They land in the Eastern Air Temple, and immediately they notice an Air Nomad Statue right next to them.

"This is where Grandpa Aang met a very important guru in Pathik".

"How old was the guru when your grandfather went there?" Maya asked Jinora.

"Something like 150 years old."

"That's impossible. I thought humans in our dimension last only 95 years." Riley said

"I kind of have a confession to make," Maya said

I'm all ears." Riley said

"3 weeks before our inter-dimensional summer vacation, I met a really nice lady who didn't look a day over 70. When I asked her about her age, she just said that she is older than the first decade of the last century of the last millennium."

"No way," Riley said. "120+ years?"

"Yep," Maya said.

When the three of them enter the room, Maya's aura starts to change from neutral to positive.

Riley and Jinora questioned Maya about her positive aura, but Jinora starts feeling it too.

"Spirits. Come to me. Come to us." Maya said, possessed by a positive spirit.

Suddenly, dancing spirits appear next to them. Some of them were bigger than 8 feet tall. Others were between 4 and 7 inches tall.

"This is beauty at it's finest. It's better than Rileytown. It's a positive world of wonders and legends. When did the spirits get here?"

"After Harmonic Convergence. The Eastern Air Temple must be filled with them"

Suddenly, they notice an odd creature. It took Jinora seconds to recognize him.

"Poki!" Jinora beamed"

"Poki?" Maya asked, puzzled at what she saw.

"Poki's our little creature. What are you doing on those parts?"

Poki then flies off to other parts. When he comes back, he brings along a friend. A darker teenager begins to show up.

"Who's that?" Riley said.

Immediately, Maya senses another airbender, in addition to Jinora.

"Who are you?" Jinora said.

"Jinora!" The man said with tears in his eyes.

"Kai!" Jinora cries.

They both hug each other.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Riley screamed.

"Oh. Sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Kai, Jinora's boyfriend"

"I'm Riley Matthews, and the one inside the building is my best friend Maya Hart."

"I can see that you have a strong connection with each other. Oh, and someone told me that there's a new airbender and a new waterbender" Kai told Jinora

"How did you know that?" Jinora said.

"The destroyed mining town's residents told me." Kai explained "Now, who's the waterbender and who's the airbender?

"Maya's the airbender and Riley's the waterbender," Jinora said

"Oh yeah, let's see them prove it"

Kai throws an airbending blast at Riley, but she counters with the water whip.

"Nice. Let's see what your friend can do."

"Maya!" Jinora said.

"Yes." she said.

"Show him what you've got," Jinora said

"Ok," Maya said. Suddenly, Kai shoots a blast of air at Maya, but she simply dodges the attack and Airbends a cyclone at him, but he counters that move fairly quickly.

"Nice," Kai said. "Maybe these theories are real after all."

"What are you doing here?" Jinora said

"I'm here because I brought along some new friends," Kai said. "Some spiritual friends"

Suddenly, a bunch of dragonfly spirits appear from out of nowhere within the air temple and judging by them, by the hundreds.

"Maya!" Riley exclaimed

"Yes, Riles?" Maya said.

Just then, a dragonfly spirit comes toward Riley, while another dragonfly spirit comes toward Maya. Riley takes one good look at the spirit, and she was enlightened at what she saw.

"I'm going to name you Peaches Jr," Riley said

Two more dragonfly spirits came to Maya.

"I'm going to call you Shawny, and I'm going to call you Katie," Maya said.

Immediately, Jinora sees an old friend of hers.

"Furry-foot?"

She reunites with her spiritual friend and they hug each other.

"How are are you even here?" she says.

The spirit communicates something with her.

She then introduces Furry-foot to her friends.

"So, you were friends in the past? No wonder you were connected to the spirits." Riley said to Jinora.

"That's right. He first appeared weeks before Harmonic Convergence. I guided Korra into the spirit world. Then, we got separated from each other but found Furry-foot. Next, we went to Wan Shi Tong's Library, where I read on the tree of time and Vaatu, then got captured by Unalaq and almost got destroyed by him, and the next thing I remembered, I was in the fog of lost souls. Then, my dad saved me from there."

"I hate to interrupt your story, but your boyfriend left the temple, along with those spirits," Maya said.

"WHAT?!" Jinora screamed. Maya reminded her that he left her a note.

Jinora I'm going back to Air Temple Island to see your dad and your brothers and sisters. Love Kai

Just then, we cut to a scene in Ba Sing Se's Lower ring. We see a man with a cape and some pictures. one picture showed Unalaq almost destroying Jinora. Another picture showed Korra getting poisoned by Zaheer and the Red Lotus. The third picture shows Amon taking away Korra's bending. The fourth picture shows Kuvira's giant mechanical robot. A fifth picture shows Unalaq extracting Raava from Korra and destroying her. The last picture shows Team Avatar, Tenzin, Pema, their children, Kai, Darrick, Zhu-li Lin and Toph Beifong and Suyin all posing for a picture.

Just then, the four assassins come to his door.

"We saw three girls in the Southern Air Temple bending at us, and one girl bloodbent Mi-Fung. I'm so sorry, Master Javier Aguilar."

They told the whole story about their adventures, how they sent every wave of resistance, but the three girls were too strong.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD THREE GIRLS DESTROY MY FORCES?!"

Then they told him that two of these girls were not from this dimension.

"I should've known that this would happen! Last year, in my world, I came on a motorboat but ended up in the Bermuda Triangle myself. Before I even realized what was going on, I landed in Ba Sing Se on the day of the Harmonic Convergence. It was like the Aurora Borealis, but it was a Global Event. When I was forced to evacuate Ba Sing Se after Zaheer killed the Earth Queen, I found myself between a rock and a hard place. I wandered aimlessly in the Si Wong Desert before succumbing to dehydration. the next thing I knew, I was in a sandbender town. They healed me, then they told me that the true path to peace is resistance and determination. So, I sought out the path but came up empty handed. Then, I was shown the light, as if a door was opened. I discovered that the true path to peace is to kill and destroy every bender and nonbender in the world, even if they are inter-dimensional human beings. Once I do that, I would create a new world, where my followers can cause destruction and chaos in every part of the world."

"But who's going to search for the three girls?"

"Don't worry. I've hired 2 giant platinum AI units to hunt them down. As we speak, they are within striking distance of them. They won't even know what hit them because they are cloaked in invisi-armor and are impervious to water, earth, air or fire. Not even the Avatar can stop them. The only thing that can stop them is if there are thousands of airbenders in their vicinity, but since the air nation is spread too thin, and Fire Lord Sozin killed all the Airbenders Except Aang 177 years ago, then it's a practical impossibility.

Lord Zuko just happened to overhear them and was in disguise at the same time.

"Hey, you? Where are you going" The assassin said

"To find the three girls so I can destroy them!"

Unbeknownst to the assassin, Zuko was lying. He needed to warn the girls.

"Ok then, Good luck destroying them."

"You too."

Zuko immediately searches for his dragon, then rides on it.

 **The first piece of the next chapter will take place inside the GMW Universe. The rest will take place inside the Avatar Universe and the final piece will take place in the GMW Universe**


	7. New threat to the world

It's 10 days before Halloween, 2020. Shawn and Katy are starting to worry that the crew wasn't going to come back. They start to miss their friends and family. Zay comes to Topanga's with Vanessa.

"What's going on. Why aren't my friends here?"

Shawn and Katy explain to Zay that they went to an inter-dimensional field trip.

"Oh yeah. I spoke to Lucas a couple of times during the summer break. He said something about a temple on an island or something. I also spoke to Farkle. Apparently, Maya and Riley went on some kind of field trip with a girl or something.

Shawn quickly remembered the girl's name.

"I'm sure they'll be in good hands. The airbender seemed kind of nice"

"I'm sorry, what?"

Just then, Vanessa interrupts by saying that he doesn't have a clue where they're at.

"Where are they?"

"They could be anywhere within 5,000 miles of here. They could be in China, Japan, Los Angeles-"

"Or the Avatar Universe, circa 177 ASC," Someone said. The man was none other than Eric Matthews.

"Eric?! What are you doing here?"

"Topanga told me that my brother is in bad shape and are near the southern water tribe. They are being piloted by Avatar Korra"

"Who's Korra?" Shawn asks Eric

"Didn't I just explain to you? She's the Avatar, master of all four elements."

"Well, I guess that solves our problems."

"Well, the principal hasn't seen them in a while, so he's very livid about the situation, and Topanga's boss says that he is worried about her," Eric Says. "Now, this airbending girl. Some guy named Tenzin said that she's in charge of my niece and Maya, is that correct?"

Shawn and Katy both Agreed with him.

"There's just one question. HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO ACCESS THE PHONE BOOTH AND BYPASS THE CODE?!"

"Easy. I convinced the bartender that I was the President of the United States, and he gave me free access to the phone."

"But, you're not-"

"Shhhhhhh. Don't let the cat out of the bag, or I'll get expelled from New York."

Shawn, Katy, Vanessa, and Zay all laughed but stopped laughing when Eric took a serious look at them.

"Oh, you're serious."

Meanwhile, in the middle of Fall of the year 177 ASC

A phone call to Air Temple Island results in Auggie answering the call.

"Hello, this is Auggie. Who is this"

He doesn't realize that he's talking to Javier Aguilar, a criminal mastermind hellbent on destroying the world.

"This is Ben Steiner speaking. Where are you?"

"We're on an island close to Republic City."

"Where are you?"

"We're on Air Temple Island."

Suddenly, the phone hangs up.

"I hope you weren't talking to another criminal," Lin said

"I'm not," Auggie said

"He's lying, " Toph said "There is a criminal out there. His name is Javier Aguilar. He came via a mysterious place called the Bermuda Triangle and landed in our world during Harmonic Convergence. He's a misguided thief that wants to destroy the world."

"How did you know? Lucas said.

"It's written in the books."

The scene cuts back near the Eastern Air Temple. Maya rides on Pepper looking for vegetarian food to eat. Suddenly, she senses a strange jolt of electricity and unnatural spirit energy, the likes of which no one has ever seen. Pepper's hairs stand up as well. Suddenly, Maya looks at two giant beams of blue energy, and then two thousand-Teravolt blasts of energy narrowly miss her. The blast causes a sonic blast up to 10 miles away, and a loud booming sound up to 300 miles away. Directly in the line of sight are two mountaintops and the bottom half of the Eastern Air temple. Maya decides to call Riley and warn her what's going on. Riley immediately answers the phone.

"RILES! WE HAVE TWO HUGE PROBLEMS!" Maya screamed with terror

"HOW HUGE?!" Riley asked, also with terror.

Suddenly. the blast hits the mountaintops 2 miles ahead of them. "JJJJJJIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Riley screams as loud as she can.

"Calm down! You're giving me a scare!" Jinora said

Suddenly, the blasts reach the Eastern Air Temple, but Jinora and Riley dodge the Attacks

Maya quickly returns to the temple, and Jinora takes control of the bison

"Pepper. Yip yip." Jinora, Riley, and Maya all ride the bison and hightail it out of here.

"What in the world were those things?!" Both Jinora and Riley screamed in unison

"I don't know, but those things are invisible, and only when you come very close to them do they reveal themselves" "Maya said.

"Good thing they're out of ammo, or else we'd be fried," Riley said.

"Look at the temple guys. It's in pretty bad shape." Maya said.

Looking at the Eastern Air Temple, almost all of the statues were destroyed. Part of the building was about to collapse, and the impact created two holes in the temple, each 8 feet apart. Judging by the size of those things each blast was 10 feet in diameter, and judging by the size of those things, they were at last 600 feet tall.

The boom reaches Air Temple Island. The earth shakes to an equivalent of a 3.7 on the other dimension's Richter Scale. Immediately, Toph liquefies the temple grounds to keep the temple safe. Suddenly, the phone rings. It's Maya Hart.

"Maya! What's been going on in your direction, because we heard a loud boom." Tenzin said.

'THE THREE OF US BARELY DODGED TWO MASSIVE ROBOTS! I THINK THEY ARE ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE!"

Immediately, Farkle and Lucas overheard what was happening. Tenzin was concerned about his daughter's safety, while Farkle and Lucas were concerned about their friend's safety.

The scene then cuts to a Southern Water Tribe hut.

Korra comes in. Immediately, Katara notices a worried look on Korra's face as she looks at a human being.

"Korra. I didn't expect you here, though you are always welcome in our home." Katara said "So tell me, Korra. Why did you come here?"

Korra shows her two human beings. Katara immediately notices that they are not from this dimension.

"Korra, you didn't tell me that you brought some foreign companions."

"Those are not foreigners. Well, they are, but not from this dimension" Korra explains.

Korra signals to Topanga to come in with her husband, who is now starting to get pale.

Topanga begins to sob loudly as Katara feels her sadness. She begins to cry.

"I'm sorry. I haven't cried ever since my brother died."

Fighting back tears, Topanga said, "Can you help my husband, PLEASE!?"

"I can try, but I need a lot of spirit water to make him better. Korra, can you come get me some spirit water for him, please"

"Sure thing."

3 minutes later, Korra gives Katara 25 gallons of spirit water.

"Perfect. That much spirit water will start to cure him. If this doesn't work, then we'll take Cory to the southern spirit portal. The spirit water is much more powerful there."

We cut back to a scene where Riley tries to establish contact with her mom, but to no avail. Then, Riley notices Maya meditating.

"What are you doing, Peaches?"

Riley starts to poke Maya around, but to no avail. Then, she tries to poke a stick at Maya's back, but Jinora interrupts her.

"Stop interrupting her. She's trying to meditate!" Jinora sternly said. "This is exactly like a few years ago when Meelo and Ikki interrupted my meditation to find Korra, but we eventually found her in the Banyangrove tree."

"The what now?"

The Banyangrove tree is just one massive tree spread out over many miles. Its roots also spread out over many miles as well.

"How could one tree spread out over many miles like that?" Riley said

"The Banyangrove tree was where my grandfather discovered Appa getting captured by what were thought were thieves but were actually swampbenders."

"Swampbenders?"

"Yeah. They're Waterbenders who've adapted to living in the swamp."

Before long, Jinora starts meditating with Maya.

"I'm off to find food."

The scene cuts back to the South Pole, as Katara starts to bend the spirit water around Cory Matthews.

7 hours pass before she comes out.

"I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I was able to heal him to the point of waking him up. He actually talked to me for the first time. We had a conversation."

Korra was excited, while Topanga was kind of excited.

"The bad news is that his life force is still weak. He'll need daily healing sessions to make him feel better. Tomorrow, I'll go to the Southern Spirit Portal, and I'll heal him there. Then, I'll come back here and I'll heal him for the rest of the year."

"THE REST OF THE YEAR?! NO, MY HUSBAND IS COMING WITH ME NOW!" Topanga Screamed.

Immediately, the rest of the water tribe members were silenced by her screaming.

Katara grabbed Topanga's arm.

"Topanga, is it? I have to heal him for the rest of the year, if not the first 2 weeks of the new year in order to fully heal him."

Topanga was about to scream, but Korra stopped her.

"If you scream one more time, I'll airbend you into the snow just like Jinora did with Maya and Riley. Got it?"

"Got it." Topanga meekly said.

Then, Maya's projection came into Korra's view. Korra jumped.

"What the-!? How are you even here?! I thought only Jinora can do that!"

"Guess what?! Riley is a waterbender and I'm an airbender.

"Katara, look. Maya's here?"

"Whoa!" Katara said. "The last airbender who did this was Jinora."

Almost immediately after that, Jinora's projection came into view.

"Korra, Topanga. You have to come to us right away. We just witnessed something destructive in our journey." Jinora's projection said.

"What's the deal this time, Jinora?" Korra said

"Maya will explain what happened."

"Oh, so I have to believe her and not you?"

Jinora's projection suddenly disappeared, and then Maya's projection explained the recent attacks and Riley's bloodbending and their narrow escape. Right when Maya mentioned the word "bloodbending," Katara was taken aback by this.

"You mean to tell me that she bloodbent an assassin to free Jinora?" Katara said.

"Yes?"

"A long time ago, I was on a mission with Zuko to find the man that killed my mother, but I bloodbent the wrong man in the process."

"Wait. So, Maya's saying that there are two giant AI thingies shooting blue jets of energy. This is worse than the Kuvira Situation. If they are right, then I must go protect them! Topanga, stay with Katara and your husband. He'll need your support.

Korra Immediately goes to her dad's house. He said that Jinora and her friends are in danger. She tells them her friend's names, and Tonraq is shocked.

"Their names are not from this world, aren't they?"

"No. They're inter-dimensional travelers from another dimension.

Korra explains to her father and mother that they need to protect them.

"Looks like you've got multiple threats to contend with. I just heard on the radio that some man named Javier Aguilar is in this world." "Tonraq says

"WHEN DID HE COME HERE?!" Korra screamed

"During Harmonic Convergence, my dear. We were all unaware of this. We just recently found out like 2 days ago." Senna said.

"Oh My God. No. Now I'm back to dealing with my Avatar duties again. Once again, the world is out of balance, and I have to restore it." Korra's head throbbed at the thought of it.

The scene cuts to Maya trying out an airbender gliding suit that Tenzin packed in her 21st-century backpack more than 6 weeks ago."

"Riles, I think that suit is tight," Maya said.

"Don't ask me, Maya. Ask Jinora. She's the master airbender." Riley Said.

"I think it's perfect for you, Peaches. Besides, you need to learn to control that thing" Jinora said.

4 minutes later, with full airbending gliding suits on. Jinora and Maya take to the skies.

"The first thing that you need to learn is to control your height."

Just then, Jinora gains altitude and lowers it with ease.

"Ok. I got the gist of that."

Maya starts to control her altitude...at first. Then, she leans to her side, and he starts to lose altitude, and fast. Then, she airbends herself out of the situation and soon gains altitude.

"Not bad, Maya. Just do better next time, OK?" Jinora said.

"Maya! Come here! I have some interesting information to share with you." Riley Said

Maya comes to her and reads of a green comet that only comes once every 3,762 years, and it happens in less than 2 months. At first, they are puzzled but then read of a woman who landed here 2 weeks ago in the Northern Water Tribe via Devil's triangle. She named the event "Sasha's Comet" after her first name. They discover her last name, which is Mangarre. Unbeknownst to them, Jinora was also peeping at the page.

"Another inter-dimensional human being? Great. We have you guys, Farkle, Lucas, Isadora, Auggie, Topanga, Cory, this Javier guy, and now this girl named Sasha. are there any other inter-dimensional guys we need to worry about?."

Maya and Riley both stared at Jinora. "How do you know about this Javier guy?"

"I can sense his energy. I don't know it, but it's as if a great evil has cloaked our world and put the world out of balance." Jinora explained.

Just then, Maya went outside, glided down the mountainside and screamed as loud as she can.

"What's her problem, Jinora?"

"I don't know, but I better search for her."

Suddenly, they hear two loud booming sounds. The blast of blue light was pointed in their direction, but 20 miles west of them, while the second blast was pointed 15 miles to the north of them, and when they met, produced a third, even louder boom. Maya was unaware that it happened because she was listening to 1990s music on her 21st century iPod Version 3 from Apple. She was immediately jolted by that sonic boom, and fell down, back first. She airbent herself upwards, gained altitude just in time for Pepper to swoop her back inside the back seat.

"What was that?" Maya exclaimed

"It's those same things that destroyed the Eastern Air Temple" Riley explained.

"You should've warned me about this, Riles"

"I don't know why you stormed off like that"

"Because, Riley, I can't take it anymore. I can't take being in this situation right now. I MISS MY WORLD, WHERE EVERYTHING WAS SIMPLE, I GO TO SCHOOL, I HANG OUT WITH MY FRIENDS, MY MOM AND SHAWN GREET ME EVERY MORNING. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Maya screamed so loudly that Jinora was getting agitated.

"Well, Peaches, I guess since you had your confession, I guess I'll have mine. I NEVER SUPPORTED YOUR AIRBENDING ANYWAYS! I WISH I HAD AIRBENDING JUST LIKE YOU! BUT DID THE UNIVERSE CHOOSE AIR FOR ME?! NO!" Jinora became even more agitated

"YOU SAVED JINORA FROM DEATH BECAUSE OF YOUR BLOODBENDING! THAT'S A CREDIT I GIVE YOU, BUT OTHER THAN THAT, I DON'T WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS WORLD ANYMORE!"

Suddenly, Pepper starts to lose altitude. Not realizing this, Maya and Riley continued to scream at each other, each arguing their case, until finally, a stern, bitter and enraged Jinora screamed at the top of her lungs "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her voice was heard for miles, not enough for the robots to notice, but enough for both Maya and Riley to stop arguing.

"Jinora?"

"DON'T JINORA ME. YOUR INSOLENT ARGUING HAS PUT ME UNDER A LOT OF STRESS! Now, If you'll excuse me. I'll take a relaxing stroll down the forest. I need to clear my mind" Jinora said sternly and bitterly.

For the next 8 hours, Riley listens to Rock, Rap, some inkling of Reggaeton, and Country music while Maya draws something before they noticed Jinora coming back.

"Jinora, I-"

"Save your breath, Riley. I know what you're going to say. I'm crazy for trying to get along with you and Maya and you would like to state your case that I'm not crazy."

"No, Jinora," Maya said. "Actually, Riley and I drew something to show our deep regret for stressing you out."

Riley shows her a picture of her drawing. Since Riley's got the artistic level of a 4-year old, Jinora looks at her drawing in disgust

"It's just a cat!"

"But what a lovely cat," Riley said

"Maya, let's see if you can do any better then that disgusting oaf she calls a drawing."

Maya shows Jinora not just a drawing, but 25 pages of drawings. Among those are drawings of them with hearts on top of them, a drawing of the three of them wearing birthstone rings, The symbols "Jin-Jin, Riles, and Peaches" with the three of them hugging, the three of them sitting in the Bay window back at The Matthews house, Shawn, Katy, Maya, Riley and Jinora in her house, and a 5-page apology letter with the final words saying "From your best friends to you, Riley Matthews and Maya Penelope Hart." When she saw this, she started bawling her eyes out.

"What did you show her?" Riley asked Maya

"Mastery at work." she simply said.

Riley looked at all 25 pages of her book, and told her this "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR POOR BEST FRIEND?!"

Later, she notices the time on her watch, again from the 21st century.

"How long has she been crying like this?" Riley said.

"If time serves me right, about 72 minutes," Maya said

"When did the tears flow down like a waterfall?" Riley said.

"47 minutes ago," Maya said.

"You broke her, Maya. You broke our poor little friend."

"Riles. I never knew she was going to react this way."

"Well, It's a good thing I always brought some relaxation music from our world."

Riley pulls out speakers and a connector for the speakers.

"Now what should I put out as the relaxation music, Peaches?"

for 2 minutes, they scroll through a list of relaxation music.

"How about this."

Immediately, Spiritual music begins to play. Then, gongs began to play, and then air nomad music began to play.

"Riles, how are air nomad music playing?"

"These are not air nomads playing. they're Chinese music playing."

Immediately after she said Chinese, she noticed no crying sounds.

"Looks like our friend has stopped crying. Let's check on her."

Jinora was not even 10 yards in front of them when she finally came to.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes, Maya. I'm OK." She sheds three tears on each side of her cheeks. "I am really flattered that you and Riley have had the time to make this book.

"It was her idea, not mine," Riley said.

"Yeah, We better get going. Besides, We need to get back to Air Temple Island. I have a very important message to deliver to my dad.

The scene cuts to the GMW Universe

November 12, 2020. Joshua Matthews comes to Topanga's.

"Hey, Where's my brother, niece, and Maya."

Shawn and Katy simply said they've taken a trip and are taking longer than they thought.

"That's funny because I don't seem to remember THIS coming out"

Immediately, Shawn and Katy are shown a picture of Riley, Maya, and Jinora riding pepper. The image is in black and white.

"How did you even get that!?

"The New York times."

The paper said in bold letters:

"MAYA HART AND RILEY MATTHEWS TEAM UP WITH AN UNKNOWN GIRL AND TAKES OUT AN ENTIRE ARMY OF ASSASSINS BY THEMSELVES!"

Then they look at the obituaries, then the National weather headlines about the first Siberian Express of the season hitting South Texas, with highs close to 50 degrees below normal, and that it could come to Florida, where the state's average high temperatures are expected are to be close to 30 degrees below normal throughout the state, then the local headlines about an arson case happening in Brooklyn, strange vines appearing in Queens bringing in a myriad of spiritual activity, a powerful nor'easter taking shape later this week, then in, then in bold letters it says "SEE PAGE 12 ARTICLE B." They look at this and it says in smaller bold letters

"TOPANGA, RILEY, AUGGIE AND CORY MATTHEWS, FARKLE MINKUS, ISADORA SMACKLE, LUCAS FRIAR, MAYA HART AND A CAPTAIN ALL WENT MISSING ON A SHIP IN THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE 6 MONTHS AGO. THEIR LAST KNOWN COORDINATES PUT THEM 470 MILES SOUTHWEST OF THE NORTHEASTERN CORNER OF THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE. AS OF 3 DAYS AGO, NO TRACE OF THEM HAS BEEN SIGHTED!"

Suddenly, Eric Matthews shows up.

"A few hours ago, I tried to establish contact with Maya, but I overheard the two girls having a screaming argument. A third girl screamed at the top of her lungs. I was deaf in my right ear for more than 3 minutes before asking the bartender if I could have ear drops. She said it was a pleasure for her to put some ear drops on me."

"Wait. can I have Maya's phone number?"

"I think I can oblige."

Immediately, they see a woman. Shawn immediately recognizes that woman.

"Angela!"

"Shawn! It's so nice to see you."

They both hug each other

"Can I see the newspaper?"

"Um...what for?"

"To see the headlines of the day"

Immediately, Joshua shows her the paper, and her jaw drops"

"That's Maya and Riley, but who's the third girl? Why is she wearing an arrow on top of her head?"

"She's an airbender"

"And according to my latest sources, Maya's an airbender too." Someone said.

"Mr. Feeny? What are you doing here?

"I just contacted Riley through her phone. Apparently, She's also a waterbender."

"WHAT? RILEY? A WATERBENDER?!" Shawn Said

"I'll Try Establishing contact with her"

"She calls Riley through his phone"

"Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice messaging system..." Riley's number is heard in the voice message. The voice message continues with "...is not available. At the tone, please record your voice message. When you are finished recording, you may hang up, or press 1 for more options.

-Beep-

"Hello. Riley. this is Mr. Feeny, your dad's former teacher. Where are you? I'm getting worried sick. You were supposed to arrive in Bermuda months ago and contact us there. I'm concerned about you. Be safe."

He hangs up the phone.

"Do you happen to know Maya's number by any chance?"

"Yes, I do."

Shawn tells Mr. Feeny Maya's number, then calls Maya. Neither Maya nor Riley responds, but then a third girl responds.

"Hello."

"Hi. Who Are You?"

"I'm asking the same thing"

"My name is Mr. Feeny, Cory's former teacher."

"Cory? I know him. He's not feeling too good."

"What? Tell me who you are before I hang up the phone!"

"First of all, don't you tell me who I am. Second, don't yell at me like I'm some kind of animal. Last, but not least, my name is Jinora."

Feeny was taken aback.

"I'm sorry, Jinora. I was way out of line."

"That's ok. People make mistakes."

"Where are Maya and Riley."

"Riley's sleeping, and Maya's meditating."

'What?"

"Maya and I are spiritual masters. We are able to project our spirits over vast distances."

"Amazing! How did she gain this ability?"

"The same way that new airbenders started showing up about 6 years ago in our universe."

Feeny immediately remembered all the crossover TV episodes that he watched during the mid-2000s and 2010s.

"Wow, amazing stuff!" Feeny said, with awe.

"We'll, Hopefully, we'll talk later."

"OK, Jinora. Bye."

"Bye, Mr. Feeny."

Mr. Feeny says that Maya and Riley are in Jinora's good hands.

Back at Air Temple Island, Tenzin and Farkle were talking.

"Where are Maya, Riley, and that other girl?"

"You mean Jinora? I haven't seen them in weeks. I'm getting really concerned for their well-being."

"Me too"

Suddenly, Maya's projection surprises both Farkle and Tenzin at the same time.

"Maya? What are you doing here?" Farkle exclaims.

"Whoa. I guess Jinora's not the only one that could tap into her spiritual powers"

"Shhhh. I can't let Mr. Texas know that I can project my spirit across vast distances."

"Where are you."

"We are in an airbending palace a few hundred miles north of Air Temple Island."

Suddenly, a second projection comes into view. This time, it was Javier Aguilar.

"JAVIER!" Tenzin exclaimed. "How are you able to do this?!"

Javier let out a sinister laugh.

"Tenzin. You and your friends' time are up. The rest of your friends are going to get destroyed, and there's NOTHING you can do anything about it, In fact, I can already sense their energy right now."

"Maya! Tell Riley and Jinora to go find a safe place. It's too dangerous out there. We'll reunite soon." Tenzin said urgently

Immediately, Maya's spirit returns to her body, where she begins to cry.

"Riley wakes up to the sound of her best friend crying."

"Peaches, what's wrong?"

"Javier is close. I can feel it."

"Me too," Jinora whispered. "In fact, he's far too close for Pepper to fly us out of here unscathed."

"What do we do, Riles." Maya Said.

"I think I can help."

"Bolin!" Jinora exclaimed.

"That's Bolin?" Maya and Riley said in unison.

"Jinora!" Bolin exclaimed. They both hugged each other.

"We haven't seen each other in almost 2 years!" Bolin said. "Just one question. Who are those two?" He asked.

"These are my best friends Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. They came from another dimension." Jinora said.

"Cool. I'm a fan of inter-dimensional travel myself"

"Wait! I have one question." Maya asked. "How did you sneak past Javier's army?"

"He doesn't have an army. He's all by himself. I used my earthbending to tunnel my way past his line of sight, then, I closed the entranceway and used said bending to fill in the tunnel."

Then, Javier enters the building. He slowly applauds Bolin for sneaking past him.

"Well done, Bolin. Well done. However, did you expect me to foolishly get tricked by your 'powers?'"

He lets out a sinister growl, then Bolin, Maya, Riley, and Jinora escape on Pepper, but they narrowly miss his huge blue fireball and that fireball burns Maya's left arm in severe 1st-degree burns. Riley immediately pulls out spirit water and heals her burn scar, with Maya crying in pain.


	8. A Ba Sing Se Thanksgiving

One day, Riley and Maya are in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. They check the day on their 21st-century watches, which also comes with a digital calendar, and realize what day it is.

"It's Thanksgiving, Maya! It's the day where we give thanks to our wonderful family and friends."

"Um...Riles. This universe doesn't have that tradition."

"Well, Let's make that tradition true, no matter what it takes."

So, Maya and Riley gather all the thanksgiving things that they can pack, including 6 full sacks of macaroons for Maya, Opal, Tenzin, his children and his wife, a raw turkey for Riley, Bolin, and their friends, a vegetarian sub sandwich, The same turkey that some firebenders flash cooked, and a few other things. Before the sun set, they had all the things that they needed. They just needed to get to the middle ring with all this stuff. When they got to train, the conductor said that there is a 60-pound weight limit for food, and that the food weighed 150 pounds. So, they waited for another mode of transportation. Luckily for them, another flying bison happened to appear right before them. "Come on." a voice said. "We don't want to be late."

"Who is that?" Maya said.

"I'm Opal," she said

"There's another bison?" Riley said.

"Her name's Juicy" Opal Said.

Then, they fly on Juicy. Several minutes later, they make it to Bolin's Home in the middle of the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se.

Before long, they enter his mansion.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Bolin Said 'We brought along some special guests. You may recognize them."

All of Maya and Riley's friends, including Tenzin and Pema's children, and Kya and Bumi, including Maya and Riley's tattooed airbender best friend, Kai, Korra, Toph, Lin, and two new people all greet each other.

"Maya and Riley. These are my new earthbending bodyguards. Their names are Ivan and Harold. They don't talk much."

"Ivan and Harold," Riley said. "It's been a real pleasure knowing you guys."

"Tell us what's going on?" Toph said.

Maya and Riley tell them that it's thanksgiving in their world and that they should give thanks to all their friends and family.

"Oh, that's interesting," Ikki said.

"Today, we have the feast of the century," Maya and Riley said.

They explain that they've gathered things from every corner of the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, including Turkey for the meat-eaters, macaroons for everybody, and Veggie Subs for the airbenders. The also explained that they even had fried eggplants in there.

'Riley, Maya, Can I talk to you for a second?" Lucas said.

Lucas escorts them to a private area.

"What's the problem, Mr. Texas?" Maya said

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" Lucas said.

"What problem?" Riley said.

"These people don't even know what Thanksgiving is all about." Lucas said, "I'd appreciate it if you cancel the Thanksgiving plans-"

Suddenly, Jinora interrupts Lucas.

"Lucas, is it? Stop criticizing my best friends. They gave out olive branches on us. The least you can do is support them."

Immediately, Lucas is taken aback. He felt like he's being left out of their friendship circle. What was once his moment with them has become someone else's moment with them. Immediately, Lucas lets out an enraged scream.

"Lucas." Riley meekly said. "What's wrong?"

"Remember when you used to like me as a brother and we were boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Yes, I remember," Riley said.

"Well, I don't like being robbed of that moment, OUR MOMENT!"

Lucas stormed off.

"What was that all about, and what is it with you two having a moment? Were you two an item? If so, tell me?" Jinora explained

"It's complicated," Riley said.

She then tells her a wonderful story of how Maya pushed her on the subway onto Lucas's arms 6 years earlier on their dimension. She explains to her that he is her boyfriend and that Maya had a brief kiss with him. As soon as she heard that, a chord struck on her.

"It's kind of what Kai and I have right now," Jinora said.

Suddenly, Toph senses a bunch of people outside. Immediately, the door opens. Lord Zuko, Asami, Mako, and a new person comes into the building.

"Lord Zuko? What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked him.

"I brought along a few friends over here, including one who claims to be TNA World Champion, WWE Intercontinental Champion, and the winner of the Ba Sing Se Tournament Championship. He's also a former offensive lineman for the Atlanta Falcons."

"Who the...?" Farkle said. "You're...!" He does the sign.

"Yep. My name is Moose, Moose, Moose." He does his sign as well. "I was TNA World Heavyweight Champion for 10 days before invading WWE and becoming Intercontinental Champion when I won it from John Cena. He was a good competitor, but he was no match for me." Then, I came to a secret location in Miami, where two Category 3 hurricanes made landfall within 10 days of each other, went inside a wormhole, and ended up in a destroyed temple. Then, Lord Zuko saved me from a group of assassins and we rode on his dragon." He continued on with the story of how he met Bolin and Mako and then Asami before getting interrupted by Lin, who said that there are two more people outside. Lord Zuko opens the door, and Mako, Asami, Bolin, Opal, Tenzin, and Korra all recognize who they were.

"My name is Varrick, and this is my girlfriend, Zhu-Li."

Maya and Riley introduce themselves.

"It's been a real pleasure knowing you, guys."

"I hate to break up the conversation, mystery people, but let's celebrate Thanksgiving together," Moose says.

During the next 4 hours, everyone ate everything. Lucas eats the turkey leg, Everyone eats the macaroons. Even Moose and Lord Zuko eat the macaroons. Isadora eats almost half the turkey, while Tenzin, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan watches in disgust. Tenzin tells her to eat like a proper girl, while Smackle tells him to "back off, baldy." Korra Laughs, but Tenzin reminds her that she is a grown up now and that she needs to learn to respect her elders. They go back and forth until Jinora tells them "Shhhh. The three of us are eating." She is between Maya and Riley. To Maya's left is Lucas, and to Riley's Right is Toph. She and her daughter eat like civilized people. When they finished eating, Maya and Riley ask if there's a bay window inside the house. Bolin asks them what a bay window is, and they tell him that it's where they share their personal feelings and stories and have emotional moments. He tells them that it's in the upper left corner of the house, near the master bedroom. Immediately, they take Jinora there.

"Usually in our world, we go to their bay window. Farkle, Isadora and I usually go via the window. Only Zay goes via the door." Lucas explained to Tenzin.

"Hmmmm." Tenzin pondered. "I wonder what could've changed in Jinora that made her love them so much?"

"We don't know." Lucas and Farkle said in unison "Usually, they go to us for help." Farkle continued. "We feel left out." Lucas continued right where Farkle left off.

"Hmm. Usually, I'd talk to Aang about this, but since he's not here, I don't know what to do. The best advice that I can give you is to talk to them, but only when they finish talking to Jinora, OK?"

"OK."


	9. Friendship and Betrayal

The scene then cuts to the room that Bolin talked about earlier. Maya and Riley tell Jinora to wait outside. After an hour and 15 minutes of setting up the room, including Riley and Maya changing the curtains of the bedroom into their version of the bay window, they tell her to come inside and she is shocked at what she sees. The bedroom had been completely remastered, with a mix of stuff from their GMW Universe and the Avatar Universe. She begins to get emotional, but holds back tears.

"You did this all for me?" Jinora said

"Yep. Riles? Did we get the job well done?" Maya asked Riley.

"I think we got the job well done" she said to Maya.

They both invite their new best friend to come sit with them.

"So, how does it feel to be a spiritual leader and master at such a young age 7 years ago?"

"It felt refreshing. I, including my airbending friends, stopped Zaheer from causing any more damage to Korra. When I guided Korra into the spirit world, I discovered that anything is possible."

Maya reminds Jinora that her soul was almost destroyed by Unalaq.

"It felt terrible. I was taken away. It was a horrible experience."

Riley again reminded her that Lucas is her boyfriend before Maya interrupted her.

"Mr. Texas? You mean the one that I say HU-HUR to? He's fine. But I did have a romantic interest in him 5 years ago in our dimension when we went to Texas. He rode Tombstone the Bull. I did not want anything to happen to him. I tried to convince him. I even made an ultimatum that if he rides the bull, that I was never going to speak to him again. Then we were at a campfire. He looked at me in a romantic way, and I told him to stop, and we almost kissed and-"

"Wait! Wait! Slow down." Jinora said, "You're telling me that you and Lucas had a romantic interest in some place called Texas, and you never told me?"

Maya bit her lip, then muttered something to Riley, who tells Jinora that She also has a romantic interest in Joshua Matthews.

"Joshua? He's your romantic interest?" Jinora asked, surprised by this.

Maya explains to her that he is her Bucky Mc Boing Boing and that she went to his college with Riley. She also tells her that he agreed to be her boyfriend 2 years ago in their dimension.

Suddenly, all three of them heard a knock. Jinora opens the door, and finds Moose standing there.

"How long have you-"

"25 minutes" he said. "Lucas sent me here to spy on you."

Jinora and Maya both Airbend at him, but he dodges their attacks. He airbends at them, only for Riley to waterbend at him and freeze him in the wall.

"You two are benders?" Moose said at the exact same moment that Jinora, Riley, and Maya said "You are an airbender?"

Moose breaks free of the icicles. Tenzin overhears the chaos and decides to check up on them.

When Tenzin overhears Jinora saying that Moose is an Airbender, he is floored at what she said.

From out of nowhere, He uncharacteristically says "WOW! THIS IS SO EXCITING! ANOTHER AIRBENDER!" Before thinking to himself "Wait! What am I doing? I'm a serious person. This is so out of character of me." He goes back in character, and says "It's an honor to have another Airbender in our presence. I am greatly humbled to have you here."

"Thank you, Tenzin" Moose said.

He immediately said that he got airbending 2 days ago, apparently after he won the Ba Sing Se Tournament Championship. Then some guy at the bar said that I was special because I looked like an Earthbender. I told him that I was an Airbender, not an earthbender. I also mentioned that I captured 3 titles. He then said that in the process he escaped from two rogue assassins' hideouts and outwrestled five Dai Li agents. He mentioned that they were Javier's followers. When Tenzin heard the words Dai Li and Javier, he immediately told Moose to stop telling the story. He also told him that the last time that he dealt with the Dai Li was almost 7 years ago.

"I don't know which dimension you guys are in, but in here, we work as a team. In fact, I could use a little help. Javier is holding the Airbenders hostage under Lake Laogai. Apparently, the Dai Li Agents made tunnels to keep the airbenders from escaping. The problem is that they've dug the tunnels so deep that nobody could find them. The tunnels extend out to a radius of 20 miles from the center of them. Also, because the tunnels are so deep, we're going to need a lot of Earthbenders at one time to dig the tunnels."

"How many airbenders are there" Maya said

"I don't know. Hundreds. Maybe thousands. All I know is that they come from my dimension. At some point after some woman named Kuvira got imprisoned, I traveled to this dimension and met Javier before traveling back to my dimension via Varrick's Wormhole device-"

"Wait. Varrick has a Wormhole device?! This could get us out of this dimension."

Lucas overheard the conversation.

"How long have you been around, Lucas?" Riley said

"Long enough to realize that we must get out of this dimension." Lucas said.

Maya gave a look at Riley, who gave a look at her. Both of them gave a look at Jinora.

"If you guys want to get out of our dimension, then fine, but Maya and Riley are staying in our dimension" Jinora sternly said to Lucas.

"Jinora! What do you think you're doing? You can't vouch for them?" Tenzin sternly said to her.

"I know that you don't approve of our friendship, dad, but I love them so much. Maya, Riley and I have had a deep spiritual connection with one another, and I would be saddened if they were torn away from me."

After a quick thought, Tenzin quickly conceded.

"Ok. If they make you happy, then I approve of your decision."

"WHAT?" Lucas screamed. "Riley's my girlfriend, Maya's my friend, and Jinora's just a third wheel in their lives."

"STOP RIGHT THERE, MR. TEXAS!" Maya quickly walks over to Lucas. She gives out a signal to Riley, who then starts to bloodbend Lucas.

"Riley, Stop! You're hurting him!" Moose said to her.

"Wha-! Why, Riley? Why are you doing this to me?" Lucas's body starts to contort even more as Riley grew even angrier at him.

"What did you say about our new best friend, HUH, RANGER RICK?!" Maya bitterly said, her eyes glaring over him.

"Riley, Please stop." Jinora started to cry "You're hurting your boyfriend"

"Tell her you're sorry or I'll twist your body even more!" "Riley screamed, growling at him.

Coincidentally, the moon outside was full, so Riley's bloodbending was even more powerful.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry, J-J-J-Jin-n-n-or-r-r-a! I shouldn't have said that. I think that you're amazing." Riley then relented, and Lucas ran as fast as he can downstairs. Riley started whimpering...at first, then she started crying

"Shhhhh. There, there, Riles. Everything is alright." Riley's crying turned into loud sobbing sounds with tears flowing down her cheeks. At times, three teardrops started falling at a time."

"I don't know what happened to me", Riley said, still sobbing "I bloodbent my boyfriend because I was defending you." She said to Jinora, again, still sobbing. "Now, I've created a rift between him and I.

"No you didn't, Riles." Maya reassured her sobbing friend. "You were just angry at him because of what Lucas said."

"Actually, I don't care what he says about me, but you hurt him, and he's probably going to tell all his friends and all of mine. My dad is not going to be happy about this." Jinora said."

"I hate to break up your little private conversation, but we need to go free those airbenders, NOW!" Toph said

"Just give us 10 more minutes, then we'll be ready" Maya said.

After Riley stopped sobbing, She went down with Maya and Jinora. She didn't look at Lucas, but he growled at her, and Farkle said "Control your anger, Lucas." Lucas relented.


	10. Operation: Moose

Outside, Tenzin, and all of his friends and inter-dimensional friends, gathered outside.

"Ikki, Meelo, Rohan, Pema, Isadora, Farkle, Kaya, Bumi and I will ride on Oogi. Lucas, Opal, Kai, Bolin, Mako, Asami, Toph, Lin, Ivan and Harold will ride on Juicy. You four. You'll be riding on Pepper, and Jinora will take control of her." Tenzin Said

"Awwwww. Do we really have to?" Maya said.

"Yes." Tenzin said.

"Don't worry, Tenzin. I'm going to make sure that these three are in good hands. But where does that leave them?" Moose points at Korra and Lord Zuko.

"Don't worry, we've got it all figured out."

Suddenly, A polar bear dog appears from out of nowhere.

"Naga. Let's go." Korra then rides on Naga.

Then, a red Dragon appears in the sky. Lord Zuko rides the dragon

All of them head for the center of the tunnels.

As soon as they locate the location where Moose thinks the tunnels are, Toph uses her foot to to see if the tunnels are there.

"Oh, there's tunnels alright, but they're miles below ground."

"How many miles?" Maya said

"A good 10, Maybe 15 miles. "Toph says

"WOW! The deepest tunnels we found on our dimension are in South Africa, where they are 2.4 miles underground."

"How bad are temperatures inside these tunnels."

"I've read that Air temperatures are in the 100s inside these tunnels. I know. I've been in these tunnels myself."

"WHAT?! How did you get out"

"I found an exit in some kind of desert"

"WHAT DESERT!?"

"The Si Wong desert. Where else?"

Ah, the Si Wong Desert. This is where I did an unforgivable act to Aang by allowing Appa to be captured by the sandbenders. These are truly old memories."

"You mean we have to search for an exit in the middle of thousands of miles of Desert?!"

"No. I know where the entrance is. We need to fly together."

After a week of searching for the entrance in the Si Wong Desert, they find the entrance. Moose instructs them to go in quietly, and that Javier's forces are nearby. He tells them that in the best case scenario, they'll find the airbenders within a week, and that in the worst case scenario, they'll be captured and killed by Javier. After 3 days of Tunnel searching, they enter the Sanctuary.

"Alright, Let's do this." Moose says, roaring like a lion. He says that they should split into 5 groups.

"Team Tenzin, take the South-Side Tunnels into the Cellar. Team Bumi, Take the North-Side tunnels into the left wing of the cellar. Find any airbenders. Watch out for Howlers..."

"Howlers? What the heck are those?" Bumi panicked.

"Howlers. They are bipedal dog-like creatures that are the stuff of nightmares. They're not part of either of your dimensions. Team Farkle, go past Left field and go down to the Steps of Boone. Again, watch out for Howlers and Airbenders. Team Bolin, go down the middle cellar into the second-deepest part of the tunnel. Yet again, Watch out for howlers and airbenders. The green ones are the more powerful ones."

"Then where does that leave us, Moose?" Maya said.

We take the most dangerous part of the tunnels. We need to not only watch out for regular, green and boss Howlers, but Electric slime as well. Believe me, I've dealt with all 4 of them"

"What was it like." Riley said.

Immediately, we see a flashback of Moose getting electrified by the electric slime, as well as being scarred by all three types of Howlers.

"Yikes" Maya and Riley said in Unison.

"Wait, can Jinora come too?"

Moose laughs.

"She's part of our team. TEAM MOOSE!"

Lightning and thunder begins to flash inside the tunnel. His music follows afterwards for like 20 seconds.

"What?!" I'm the avatar. I can bend all four elements, but I can't do that!" Korra yelled.

"You never heard of ring power enhanced with a little bit of Moose and some airbending magic from our best friend?"

"Hey, Wait a second. I just realized something. You need a little Mako as well. What do you say, brother. We trade you for Jinora?"

"Nope, I'm fine with some Fire Ferret Action. and shouldn't Korra be in charge?"

"Your'e right. Korra, you're the Captain of the Fire Ferrets. Asami will be joining you for the mission. OK, LET'S MOVE..."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Lord Zuko said

"Oh, Right. Lord Zuko, you'll be guarding the sanctuary. Be aware of your surroundings. Always be on the lookout. Here you go."

"What are..."

"Underground Communication Devices, or UCOMDS It enables us to communicate underground, even if we're miles apart. It's water resistant and waterproof." Moose said. "Let's move out."

After battling several threats, including Howlers, Electric slime, and the occasional rogue assassin, they all meet at what Moose dubbed "Point X"

"Whew. It's hot" Maya said.

"Hot? That's nothing. I went to Death valley one summer. It was 129 degrees, and the low temperature was 96 degrees."

"Death valley? Sounds Scary." Jinora said.

Eventually, they all meet at once. Moose rapidly finds the Airbenders holed up. Jinora frees the others. Riley uses a device that counts how many airbenders there should be, excluding Bumi, Maya Tenzin, his children, Kai, and Opal. She finds that there should be 15,000+ airbenders inside this compound. When Tenzin sees this figure, He is floored. "Oh My God. Aang would've loved his." He said.

"Where's Auggie?" Riley said.

Korra's dad took your brother to your mom in the southern water tribe." Moose said.

"Oh. Ok."

All of the airbenders eventually settle at point X, then make their way up the tunnels. Unfortunately, before making their way towards the exit, Javier stops them.

"Well done, my pawns. You fell right into my trap." Just then, a horde of assassins, howlers, Dai Li agents and renegade firebenders, Earthbenders and Waterbenders all converge, blocking their exit. Moose gives a signal to Maya, who gives a signal to Tenzin, who gives a signal to the rest of them.

"LET'S BURN THIS PLACE DOWN!" Moose Roars. Just then, the airbenders, including himself and the Avatar, start blowing all of the assassins, Howlers, Dai Li agents, and renegade firebenders, earthbenders and waterbenders into the walls. Moose instructs Mako to take down Javier, who is momentarily blinded by his lightning powers. He also instructs Maya, Tenzin, and Riley to take down any remaining enemies that stand in their way. As Maya and Riley go with Tenzin, Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora all take down Javier with a cyclonic blast. Then, the rest of the Airbenders and their inter-dimensional friends hightail it out of here. While they do that, Maya, Riley and Tenzin go to Lord Zuko, who tells them that he saw 10 airships. Tenzin is floored at that revelation. He asked him how could they have 10 airships ready. He said that those are not just any airships, they are inter-dimensional airships. Immediately, Maya recognized that those were not airships, but were large spaceships not from their century. Riley couldn't believe it.

"Those ships are from our dimension, but not from this century. What are those?" Riley said, still shocked

"THey're inter-dimensional ships, alright, but scientists said that these ships won't be built for another 865 years." Maya said.

"So how did they get here?" Lord Zuko said.

Just then, a bunch of AI units come to them and offer help. They tell them that those ships can carry 15,000 people at a time. They also mention that they are impervious to almost anything that inter-dimensional travel can throw at them. The only thing that could stop them are Gamma Rays. When Maya heard the word Gamma Rays, she immediately remembered the comet.

"I get it now. The comet is green because it emits Neon"

"What comet?" Toph said, coming out of the tunnel.

"Sasha's comet. It comes in less than a week." Riley explains.

"Then we better all board the ships."

As all of them came out, Maya, Riley, Tenzin and Lord Zuko all notice that all of the Airbenders are safe, except for a couple of them, who sustained minor wounds from the howlers.

All 21,370 airbenders board the 10 airships, and then thank Moose for the rescue.

"It's been a pleasure to serve you guys. Now let's say we go back to Ba Sing Se and Celebrate." Moose said.

The gang all ride on the 3 flying bison, and head off to Ba Sing Se, where an unexpected guest arrives.

 **Now, you may be thinking, who's the unexpected guest? Well, it's a guest you're all quite familiar with in the GMW Universe. In fact, She and Auggie were an item in GMW.**


	11. Defeat and Coronation

They finally come to Ba Sing Se five days before the comet arrives. When they come in, Toph immediately senses that someone is there. When Maya sees who the person was, she was shocked at what she sees.

"I'm Ava Morgenstern" She sings.

"Ava?" What are you doing in this dimension." Riley asked Ava.

"I don't know. All I remember is getting sucked down some hole, then came through the sewers, found myself a wormhole, and here I am. Now, where is Auggie? I want to go talk to him."

"We can't talk to him," Maya said. "He's in the South Pole with Mr. and Ms. Mathews."

"Topanga and Cory are where?"

"Excuse me for one second," Jinora said. "I know you mean well, but Mr. Matthews isn't feeling so good. Last I checked, gran-gran is healing him" she continued "and that his life force is weak, so please don't think of him."

Lucas eventually tells Ava that Korra can take her to him anytime.

"Um, I don't think she can do that. Remember, there's still danger out there. As we speak, Javier is going to use that Comet to send it on a collision course straight toward the moon." Moose said.

"How do you know that?" Tenzin said.

"I got his plans," Moose said

The plans show an elaborate plan to jump out of the planet's atmosphere and redirect the comet into the moon, therefore, throwing the entire world out of balance and destroying the moon.

"This sounds almost exactly like when Zhao killed one of the koi-fish and destroyed the moon. Then grandpa Aang destroyed the Fire Nation battleships and saved the Northern Water Tribe from destruction. Great uncle Sokka lost his romantic interest in Yue when she sacrificed herself to save the moon. She was touched by the moon." Jinora said.

"Kaya, Bumi and I saw him in the Fog of Lost Souls when we were searching for Jinora there." Tenzin said.

"Hold on a second. He's a proficient spiritual master, which means that he's an airbender. We narrowly avoided his attack, which means that he's a firebender. He's going to Earthbend his way out of the atmosphere to redirect the comet into the moon. That means that he's going to have to fight the Avatar using all four elements first." Maya said

"NO!" Korra screamed. "I'm the only avatar in the world, not him. We can't have two Avatars in the world at the same time."

"Korra. It's the Avatar's duty to protect the world. You must restore balance to the world. You must do it together. Your friends will help you along the way." Tenzin wisely said.

"We'll help you. Team Avatar will help you." Bolin said to Korra

"Us too", Meelo and ikki said.

"Me three" Moose said.

Immediately, Jinora, Maya and Riley simultaneously said that they'll be backup for them.

"What will I do." Ava said.

"You gather all the all the airbenders. Maya will direct them in case Javier gets too far up into the atmosphere. When she succeeds, I have a special present for her." Tenzin said.

"What is it?" Maya said.

"I will anoint you airbending master and give you airbending tattoos."

"Just like me!" Jinora said. "However, there is a catch." Tenzin continued where she left off

"Tell me." Maya said, wondering what her surprise will be

"You'll have to shave your own head bald in order to get the tattoos." Tenzin said.

"WHAT?" SHAVE MY OWN HEAD? BALD? ARE YOU NUTS? MY BLONDE HAIR IS FINE JUST THE WAY IT IS!"

"It'll only be for a little while", Tenzin said. "Then you'll grow your hair back, if you choose. Jinora chose to grow her hair back. It took a year and a quarter for her hair to grow back."

"Yeah. It'll be temporary." Jinora reassured her friend.

"Riles? What do you think about me getting my head shaved bald?"

"ARE YOU NUTS, MAYA? NO! HER HAIR IS PERFECT JUST THE WAY IT IS!"

"Riley. I know this is going to sound crazy, but we need another airbending master in here, even if she came from a different dimension." Jinora said to her. Riley finally conceded.

"OK, Peaches, If that's what you want, then I have no control over that."

The scene then cuts underground. Javier is recuperating.

"You've all failed me. You are OBSOLETE!" I'll fight the Avatar myself."

Back in Ba Sing Se, Tenzin spars with Maya. They dodge each other's attacks.

"Work on your stances, Maya." he said.

Maya improves her stance.

"Don't let anger consume you!" Jinora said.

Maya controls herself.

"Best of all, work on your breathing."

Maya undercuts Tenzin and he falls.

Tenzin proudly says "You are on your way to becoming an airbending master." I have something to show you.

Tenzin shows her the airbending device that he uses. It is an exact replica of the one in Air Temple island.

Tenzin airbends into the device.

"Airbenders must move like a leaf and turn on a dime. Jinora will demonstrate this technique."

Jinora then moves flawlessly through the device.

She then airbends into the device, but in the opposite direction.

Maya then sruggles to move through the device. She gets hit three times with the walls on her first try. Tenzin airbends into the device the second time. Maya executes a near-flawless run on the device.

"Care to try again?" Jinora said.

"I think I got the gist of it." Maya said.

She airbends at the device, but in the opposite direction again. This time, she executes a perfect move. She moved like a leaf and turned on a dime. Tenzin and Jinora both applauded her.

Tenzin smiles at Maya. She positions herself for a fist bump at Jinora, but she quickly airbends Maya 10 feet downwards.

"WHAT WAS THAT?! I WAS GOING TO FIST BUMP YOU, NOT ATTACK YOU!" Maya screamed.

"Sorry. I'm not used to your customs."

"Riles and I do it all the time in our dimension!"

We immediately jump to a series of flashbacks of the times that Riley and Maya fist bumped each other. The Flashback ends with them fist bumping in the Avatar dimension.

"Oh."

Immediately, Maya and Jinora fist bump each other.

"Ok, that's enough training for now." Tenzin said.

Two days later, Tenzin Prepares Maya to go on a journey to a bison foundry in the Eastern Air Temple. Maya spots something in the distance.

"Is that the foundry?" Maya said

"Yes, that's the foundry," Tenzin said.

When they get to the foundry, Maya and Tenzin quickly get off of Oogi.

"Um. What happened to the temple?" Tenzin Said.

"It's a long story," Maya said.

"Let's not get into the details. Let's see which bison chooses you." Tenzin said.

Maya and Tenzin look at the bison, and finally, she says "I can't figure out which one chooses me".

"It takes patience. Not all airbenders ever had bison in their lives." Tenzin said.

Suddenly, a 3-month-old bison comes flying towards Maya. She Licks him.

"I guess that bison has chosen you. You're even closer to being an airbending master than I thought." Tenzin proudly said to Maya. "What should you call her?"

"She smells like Peanut Butter, so I'm going to call her Peanut." Maya said

"Peanut. That's a beautiful name for a bison." Tenzin awed and said at the same time.

"Does she come with her own saddle?" Maya said.

"No. You have to buy it yourself". Tenzin said to Maya. "Airbending law states that an airbender needs to be on his or her a bison for at least a year before getting a saddle from the store".

"Aw man." Maya said.

"However, you can fly on her now. Just say her name, then yip yip and then she'll fly."

"OK."

"Oogi. Yip Yip" Tenzin said as his bison flew, immediately followed by Maya saying "Peanut. Yip Yip." Both bison fly in the General Direction of Ba Sing Se. Then, Maya notices spiritual energy coming from behind her. Tenzin looks at the energy, and immediately notices that it's the moon spirit.

"Yue. What are you doing here?"

"The comet is getting close. Javier wants to use the comet to destroy the moon, and me along with it."

"Who do I contact in this situation?" Tenzin asked.

"The inter-dimensional girl wearing green robes and a crown on her head."

At that instance, Maya senses that they should go to the Northern Water Tribe.

"I think that we should go to the Northern Water Tribe."

"I think that's a good Idea, too, but we need to bring Moose, Jinora, Korra and Riley. Jinora and Riley will Ride on Pepper, Moose, Korra and I will ride on Oogi, while you continue on to the Northern Water Tribe.

So, Maya rides on Peanut as fast as she can, followed by Oogi and Pepper 4 hours behind her. They all get to the Northern Water tribe as the sky turns green from the energy of the comet.

"The sky is beautiful," Tenzin said to both Maya and Riley.

"Too bad Javier will redirect the comet to destroy the moon," Moose said, saddened by all the chaos.

"OK, Let's meet Sasha," Riley said

"Um, Question. HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND HER?" Korra screamed.

Suddenly, Korra begins to find any human being on the ground.

"What is she doing?" Riley said.

"Riles. Isn't it obvious? She's looking for Sasha through the underground network."

"It didn't work. Sasha is too elusive." Luckily, he had a backup plan. He pulled out the Sonic Amplification System for Harmonic Apparitions, or S.A.S.H.A, for short.

"What is that?" Jinora said.

"That, my friends, is a device that picks up energy from any source within 1,000 yards of this device. If it's yellow, they're bad. If it's blue, then they're friendly. If it's Grey, then they're Neutral. We need to find a green signal." Moose said

"Then what's that Red Signal?" Jinora said

"If it finds a red signal and it beeps once, then it's a false positive for something evil. If it beeps twice, it's also a false positive, but if beeps wildly, then we know for certain that Javier is within 1,000 years of each other. If the frequency rises when it's red, then he's 10 times as close. If the device spikes while it's on red, then he's very near us." Moose said

"Wow, that's a very good explanation of what this device is," Riley said.

"There's only one drawback. We have to stick together for this one."

Suddenly, the device beeps yellow and green simultaneously, and royal guards capture everyone. When they finally open their eyes, they see a figure.

"Who disturbs the great Sasha Mangarre a few hours before my comet arrives?" she said

"We did." Korra said.

"Wait. I know you. You're the Avatar, master of all four elements. My guards told me all about you. Release them."

The guards release them from their chains.

"So, Avatar, what's the news?"

"Javier is going to use your comet to destroy the moon."

"HE'S GOING TO DO WHAT TO MY COMET!?"

Moose explains to them that Javier has plans to use that comet to destroy the moon, and along with it, the moon spirit.

"Oh My God. I just realized something. It coincides with the winter solstice in this dimension." Moose said

"What?" Korra said to Moose. "The comet's powers are going to be magnified by the event," Moose said to Korra.

Suddenly, a spike of red quickly shows up. All of a sudden, the lights turn on. Javier is there. He laughs sinisterly.

"Do you think you could outsmart me? HEY! WHERE'S THE BLONDE, THE WRESTLER, AND THE TATTOOED GIRL?!"

"We're never telling you." Tenzin Said

Javier then hogties them, but not before Riley bloodbends him.

"Ha! I'm impervious to bloodbending," he said

"Maybe you're not impervious to Korra's Avatar State."

"It doesn't matter. I have an Avatar state of my own, and it's greater than all the previous Avatars before you."

"I know. That's why I know your one true weakness, your energy."

"Huh?" He said

Just then, Korra energybends Javier into a tonic state.

"I don't know how long I can hold him like this. I hope those three called for backup."

"Oh, they did. We just need to wait 10 minutes for it." Tenzin Said

"That's not long enough." I can't energybend him forever.

Just then, Lord Zuko comes to help Korra.

'We'll keep him occupied."

"Riley, I hope that no matter what happens, that you three stick together."

"You mean, Maya, Jinora and I?"

"Yes." Tenzin simply said to Riley.

3 minutes later, they hear a sonic boom behind them. Javier took to the skies, but Korra was behind him.

Javier rises 80,000 feet into the Air, and so does Korra...briefly...before she falls in altitude. Javier continues to rise in altitude to the lower limit of space. He then uses his sonic boom to slowly redirect the comet out of its orbit. Unfortunately, the comet splits into two pieces. One piece heads for the moon and another piece heads towards Republic City. Korra then goes into the Avatar state and she reaches out towards him and then slams him into the comet, but Javier smashes Korra into the moon. Korra then goes out of the Avatar state, and she begins to suffocate. Then, as she begins to black out, Sasha saves her and then drops her to her compound.

Back in space, Before Javier could do more damage, he notices that he's falling in altitude. What he notices is truly shocking; thousands of airbenders slowly pulling him downwards, Piece A being redirected, but not before grazing the moon's outer surface, and Piece B being redirected in a circle. As the comet passed, it produced the greenest light of them all, greatly enhancing all airbenders' abilities. Meanwhile, Korra is healed and she starts to breathe again. She thanks her for saving her. The scene then cuts to the airships, and what a truly shocking sight to behold. There are two airbenders instructing them to bring Javier down to the ocean. It was Maya and Moose who told the airbenders to pull Javier towards the spaceship. Maya wondered where Jinora was. She found her answer when she found her riding her bison.

They kept Javier Prisoner until they went to the Fire Nation, where they'll say that he'll be imprisoned and be put on trial. One week Later, Team Avatar, their Inter-Dimensional Friends, and Moose all attend the court session. They review evidence, and find Javier guilty on all charges, and is sentenced to Death by fire. Maya says that he shouldn't be treated like this. The Judge overrules her case. Tenzin states that Javier was just a misguided man, and, although evil, should receive a lighter sentence. The judge finally relents, and he instead gets a life sentence, with no possibility of parole.

Three weeks later, Topanga, Auggie, and a Wheelchair-bound Cory Matthews receive an invitation to two peoples' coronations.

One week after that, when they arrive at Air Temple Island, Topanga, Cory and Auggie asked Lin which two people's coronations are thy going to witness. She said that they'll see.

"Thank you all for joining us on this wondrous day. Today, we witness history. These two airbending masters that you see here are the first airbending masters since Jinora got anointed master years ago. Weeks ago, these two brave people directed a criminal with the help of thousands of airbenders. Today, we celebrate these two inter-dimensional human beings for their bravery and leadership. Today, we anoint Maya Penelope Hart and Moose with these airbending tattoos as a token of their mastery. May these people lead us into prosperity again, just as Jinora did to us years ago."

Maya and Moose reveal their heads, which are now bald and with Blue Airbending Tattoos around their arms and pointing to their nose.

'What? I've always been bald." Moose said.

When Topanga, Cory, Lucas, Farkle, Smackle, Auggie, Katara, and Ava saw this, they were...at first...disgusted by the sight of their best friend/student bald, but then they understood. Korra, Riley, and Jinora all shed a single tear.

We immediately see a Flashback to when Jinora got her tattoos. The Flashback immediately ends with Maya saying "Riles. Are you proud of me?"

"I-I-I don't know what to say," Riley said, stuttering.

"I think bald looks perfect on you, Maya," Jinora said.

As the other airbenders airbend the smoke, the wind chimes begin to make a sound. Moose instructs everybody to do the Moose sign. The airbenders, including Lin, Topanga, Cory, and Lucas then do the Moose sign. Jinora, Korra, and Riley do it as well.

The scene immediately cuts to a flashback of Moose winning the TNA World Heavyweight Championship from Mike Bennett. The flashback ends with Tenzin saying "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just that I'm really proud to serve you."


	12. Goodbyes, Adventures and New Threat

A week after Moose and Maya's coronations, Korra talks to Riley on Air Temple Island.

"Hi." Korra Said

"Hello," Riley answered back.

"So, how's Maya dealing with being bald?" Korra said.

Riley tells Korra that she had been crying for four days before finding hair on her scalp.

"Yowza!" Korra said.

"Riley? Jinora's got something to tell you!" Lucas said As she met his gaze, her demeanor changes into a regretful one. She then starts to cry, but he tells her that he forgives her. Then, she makes her way toward Jinora.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Riles," Jinora said, tears welling up in her face.

Suddenly, Cory and Topanga told Riley that Tenzin would like to tell her something.

Riley, confused with what he'll say, headed towards him. When she went to his location, she sees two empty storage areas.

"Riley, I have some good news. After talking with President Raiko about inter-dimensional matters, he decided to let you, Maya and Moose stay in this dimension on the grounds that all of you obey our rules and guidelines. Furthermore, since Maya is a fully-realized airbender, she must train from dawn until afternoon with Jinora, then take a lunch break, and continue to train with me until dusk. Then, she'll have TV time due to Farkle's permanent replacement of our infrastructure and dinner. She will sleep at exactly 9:00 at night and get up at 5:30 in the morning and continue her training. The same goes for Moose.''

"Oh My God! Thank you Tenzin!" Riley excitedly said

"Jinora, did you hear that? We're staying!" Jinora jumped for joy after that. Maya, who also overheard the conversation, had mixed feelings about it.

As Topanga made her way towards her Riley, she said, "I'm so proud of you, Riley. I'm going to miss you, though." During the entire day, every single one of Riley and Maya's friends and family expresses their deepest feelings for each other.

"Maya," Lucas said

"Yes, Mr. Texas? I know I..."

"Please. Call me Ranger Rick."

"HUH HUR!"

She grabbed him by the shirt and started catapulting him into the air with airbending. Eventually, he lands in the water.

"Maya!" Lucas exclaimed "What'd you do that for? Help!"

Maya's cell phone rings the next day. When she answers the call, she is shocked at what she hears. It's her mom and Shawn.

"Hi, Maya," Katy said

"Hi, Mom," Maya said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We miss you so much, and we're going to miss you even more now that you, Riley and some man named Moose are staying in that dimension. I just want the both of you to know that we'll never forget you. Bye, Maya."

"Bye, mom," Maya said. At that point, she starts crying. Riley and Jinora join in and starts hugging her

"There's no crying in our house," Jinora said.

"I'm going to miss them so much," Maya cried.

"Don't worry about it, Maya," Jinora said. "Besides, you have a new family to look forward to. Korra's here, Toph is with Moose. I've even heard rumors that Mako will be visiting this island in the next few days."

Maya doesn't move.

"What's wrong with her?" Riley said.

"She's escaped to the spirit world again," Jinora said

"Why'd she leave her body behind?" Riley said.

"I don't know," Jinora said

Meanwhile, in the spirit world, Iroh prepares a feast for his friends when he sees Maya in his field of view.

"Maya? Welcome back! What brings you here?"

Iroh meets her sad gaze.

"Maya. What's wrong? Why the sad face?"

"I miss my family."

"So do I, Maya. So do I. I miss my nephew, my son, and every member of my family I left behind. What you must understand is that with every new place comes extraordinary new faces. When I chose to leave the material world, I was all alone. I had no one to guide me through this world until my spirit friends showed me the way, but I never forgot my family. What you need to understand is that while you can't forget about your previous family, you must always look to your next family Here, I'll show you my artwork.

He shows her his artwork, including the day that he and Zuko went to Ba Sing Se to open his tea shop.

"Wow. That's Amazing," Maya said.

"I hope I made you feel better," Iroh said.

"You have," Maya said.

Not long after that, she returned to the material world.

"Peaches!" Riley Screamed

"Riles!" Maya screamed

Riley and Maya both hug each other. Over the following weeks, Tenzin, Korra, Jinora and Toph build a place for Maya, Riley, and Moose to live in. When the building process was completed two months after Maya and Moose's coronations, they came to their new living quarters and were amazed at what they found; the rooms were extremely well decorated, with the girls' bedroom having a bay window, and Moose's bedroom having an animal representing him on his front door and the inside of his bedroom being football-themed, with his Atlanta Falcons and New England Patriots Jerseys hanging in his closet. Tenzin decided that, if all three of them were to remain sane throughout their television experience, they would have to subscribe to the Inter-Dimensional Network.

"I don't know what that is," Moose, Riley, and Maya all told him

Tenzin told them that Farkle's permanent infrastructure change caused their radio network to be connected to the inter-dimensional network, meaning that even though they are in another universe, they would be able to view their universe's TV Programming, but they have to pay a fee of thirty-three yuans per month. Additionally, they can buy Bolin's mover for eight yuans, one time only.

"How do we make enough yuans to pay for all of this?" Riley said.

"Community service, jobs around Republic City, travel around the world, You've got to do something!" Tenzin said.

"I might have the answer, but you're not going to like it," Moose said. "It involves bloodbending and taking a lot of people's money."

"What?" Tenzin said. "Riley will not be bloodbending just to earn money. What you three desperately need are temporary jobs."

"Where can we find these temporary jobs?" Moose said. Tenzin hands him a newspaper containing a list of temporary jobs. Two hours later, he tells Maya and Riley his findings. That night, Moose, Maya, and Riley sneak out of the island, but Jinora coldly stops them.

"You three are not going anywhere..." She said

"Jinora! We didn't mean to..."

"You didn't let me finish. You're not going anywhere, at least, not without one of our flying bison and I."

"I have a question. Is Peanut available?"

"No. Pepper is best. She has a saddle," Jinora said.

After picking Pepper up, all four of them fly to random cities across the world over a period of twenty-seven days. They earned a total of over 2,700 yuans but nearly lost all of that on the way back when Pepper's leg was caught by the serpent of the Serpent's Pass. Riley used her bloodbending to quell the creature and free themselves from its grasp. As they were returning to Air Temple Island, Riley noticed that Maya's hair was getting to a point where she was looking like her old self again, though it was still much shorter than usual. After landing on the island, they were met with a serious look on Tenzin eye.

"Well?" Tenzin asked

They told him how many yuans they earned.

"2,700?! How?!"

"It was really simple. We had more than one temporary job at a time and succeeded at these things. However, it was really hard work.

"That's not important. What is important was that you completed those tasks. Maya? Riley? Moose? I want to show you guys something."

Tenzin shows them to their new living quarters and shows them a dish, which wasn't there before.

"What is that?" Riley said.

"This is a more advanced version of Moose's Sonic Amplification System for Harmonic Apparitions device. I modified its design so that it detects all friendly and evil units up to two miles away. I've designed this so that no one invades our privacy again. O, and I've decided to add a new color and category; Mystery people. They will be orange when they show up." Tenzin explained.

"Then what're the antennae for?" Maya as she pointed toward the antennae on top of their living quarters.

"I'm afraid you'll have to figure that out yourselves because I'm going to run some errands around Republic City, or, at least, the recognizable parts of it. Guys. Guess who's here?

"Who?" Maya said.

"Me." a voice said. Riley turns around. At first, she doesn't know who he is, but as Jinora said his name, Moose and Maya both joined Riley in saying, "That's Mako?".

On a base camp near Kyoshi Island, members of the Earth Nation celebrate a momentous occasion as ten of the worlds' most respected leaders dance in the afternoon glow. Then, a bright flash is seen, and within seconds, Kyoshi Island is obliterated. Thousands of innocent people die in the process, and the forest around the island burns bright red. Korra is among the first people to arrive after the cataclysm.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She screams.

Suddenly, a girl with pink and green hair shows up in front of her. She paralyzes Korra and traps her in a bubble.

"I'm sorry, Avatar, but to make sure no one reaches you, I'm sending you to another dimension. Which dimension you go is up to my wormhole device. I think I'll send you to New York City. Now, I banish you from this dimension."

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Vienna; Vienna Percy."

Vienna instantly zaps Korra to another dimension. When she comes to just 10 minutes later, Ms. Matthews finds her on an abandoned highway.

"Korra? What are you doing here?" Topanga said.

"Topanga. There's a girl by the name of Vienna Percy that destroyed Kyoshi Island." Korra said back.

"Vienna Percy is the mayor of Miami, Oklahoma. What is she doing in your world?"

"I think she's there to cause trouble," Korra said.

 **That's the end of the first series. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
